


Forever Is A Long Time

by jasey_rae



Category: All Time Low, Paramore, State Champs (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, Title from the song I Wouldn't Mind by He Is We
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 24,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasey_rae/pseuds/jasey_rae
Summary: Geoff Wigington is the new kid at school. Awsten Knight is the first person to talk to him. And man, is he glad he did.





	1. Chapter 1

"Geoff! You gotta get ready for school! You don't want to be late your first day!" Geoffs mom yelled from the stairs.

Geoff dragged himself out of bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom across the hall. He undressed himself and stepped into the shower. He stood under the shower head just letting the warm water hit his back. After about 5 minutes, he realized that he needed to get ready. He quickly washed himself, turned off the water, wrapped a towel around his waist and then stepped out of the shower. He dried himself off then he did the same to his hair. Once he was done, he walked out of the bathroom and into his own.

He walked over to his closet and opened it. There wasn't a lot of clothes in it considering they had just moved in there. He grabbed the first thing he saw which was a Panic! At The Disco shirt and blue skinny jeans. After he put those on, he pulled a pair of black vans onto his feet.

He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mom was at the dining table reading a magazine.

"You didn't cook anything?" Geoff asked.

"Well most of our stuff still isn't here yet and we haven't gone shopping for food" she said. Geoff groaned.

"Then can you go shopping today?" Geoff asked her.

"Yeah, do you want anything specific?"

"As long as it's food, I don't care what you get"

"Alright, well you better get going, you don't wanna be late or anything." Geoff nodded and headed back upstairs. He grabbed his phone, book bag, and keys. He threw on a navy blue jacket and made his was back down the stairs.

"Bye mom" Geoff said, making his way to the door. She said something back, but he didn't hear her, so he just didn't reply. He walked to his car and got in. Once he started the car, Green Day started playing and he smiled to himself.

Geoff hated new schools. He hated them more than anything. He knew he was always being looked at when he walked through the halls and it would be like that for a least a week until people just started to ignore him like everyone seemed to do.

Geoff was pulled from his thoughts as he pulled into the school.

 _Well,_  Geoff thought,  _I guess this is it_

He climbed out of the drivers seat and started walking towards the school.

He walked through the front door and luckily, no one was looking at him.

He just kind of stood there, confused about what to do. Then some kid with cotton candy blue hair and the most beautiful eyes Geoff had ever seen walked up to him.

"Hey, I'm Awsten," the kid said "it's spelled A-W-S-T-E-N."

"I'm Geoff," Geoff said quietly, "it's spelled G-E-O-F-F."

"Well you look confused and I'm guessing you're new here so, you want me to help you find your classes?" Awsten asked.

"If you don't mind." Geoff said scratching the back of his head.

"It's no problem, can I see your schedule?" Geoff handed him the paper with his classes on it. Awsten looked at it and then smiled when he handed it back.

"You have first period with me and those two gays over there," Awsten said pointing behind him. Geoff saw a tall lanky kid with skunk hair and his arms were around the waist of a slightly shorter boy that had caramel hair that fell in front of his face. Geoff nodded and turned back to Awsten, "you have second with Jack," he said pointing to the taller of the 'gays' as he called them, "and third with me and Alex," this time, he pointed to the shorter one, "you have fourth with all of us, plus my friends Derek, Hayley, and Otto, and Jacks friend Rian and his girlfriend Cassadee, then you have fifth with Alex, sixth with me, and seventh with me Alex and Jack." Awsten said, finishing his runalong sentence with a gasp.

"Thanks," Geoff said slightly chuckling, "would you show me where the classroom is?" Awsten nodded and motioned for Geoff to follow him.

"Hey, gays" Awsten said, Alex and Jack instantly looking at him, "let's go." They let go of each other but they instantly linked their fingers together.

"Awsten, who's that?" Jack asked, looking at Geoff.

"That would be Geoff, he's new and I'm being a good person by helping him around the school. And he has every class with one of us so you're going to be nice people too, and help him to classes." Awsten said, Alex and Jack nodded pretty much in sync. They went to their first class together and the rest of the day went pretty smoothly.

Geoff had nice people helping him around the school and it actually wasn't that bad. But when the last bell rang, Geoff pretty much ran out of the school. He was actually kind of excited to go back to see Awsten. 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Geoff's first day at his new school and he was actually pretty happy. No kids were staring at him as he walked through the halls anymore. And everyone has been super nice to him.

Alex has been so helpful to Geoff and he's been insanely nice. He's also funny and hella cute with Jack.

Jack is funny and acts like a complete asshole, but he's never serious about what he says and Geoff knows it.

Otto hasn't really said much to him but Geoff thinks he's cool.

Hayley became Geoff's favorite when he first met her. She's cute and sweet and funny and just really cool.

Then there's Rian and Cassadee who are Geoff's actual OTP. They haven't said much to Geoff considering their tongues are always down each other's throats. They're cute together, though.

And Derek. Geoff was first told that Derek was A fuck boy, but he totally isn't. He's cool and he shares a lot of the same interests as Geoff.

And then, Awsten. He has been the nicest to Geoff. He talks to him everyday and makes him laugh pretty much all the time. Geoff really likes this kid and hopes he sticks around. 

Awsten had also given Geoff his phone number and they talked all the time.

 **Awsten:** HEY GEOFF

 **Geoff:** HEY AWSTEN

 **Awsten:** Ayeeee you spelled my name right 

 **Geoff:** I can say the same to you dude

 **Awsten:** Yeah that's great

 **Awsten:** ANYWAYS

 **Awsten:** We're all going to Dereks house tonight, wanna come?

 **Geoff** **:** Sure, why not?

 **Geoff:** His adress?

 **Awsten:** I'll pick you up

 **Geoff:** You sure?

 **Awsten:** That I am, now I need your adress

Geoff gave Awsten his adress and he said he'd be there in about 10 minutes. Geoff paced around his room and looked out his window every five seconds to see if Awsten had arrived yet. After about the twentieth time of looking, he saw a black Camaro pull into his driveway. Geoff ran down the stairs and said a quick goodbye to his mum before she could answer him. He walked out to see Awsten sticking his head out of the window like a complete idiot. 

"Geoff! It's me your best friend in the whole world!" Awsten screamed at the top of his lungs. Geoff laughed as he got in the passenger seat of the car. Geoff was still laughing as Awsten pulled out of the driveway.

"Okay, I don't get a hello? I see how it is." Awsten said wiping a fake tear from his cheek which made Geoff laugh even harder. 

"I'm sorry, Awsten, hello." Geoff said still laughing a little. 

"Hi" Awsten said a lot louder than necessary but it didn't really matter.

"So, who all is gonna be a Dereks house?" Geoff asked, because he didn't really have a clue.

"Jack, Alex, Hayley, Otto, Rian and Cass and my girlfriend. I think that's it. Other than us."

 _Girlfriend? when did this happen?_ Geoff thought. 

"You have a girlfriend?" Geoff asked, because he apparently didn't know how to mind his own business. 

"Yeah. Her name is Maria. She doesn't go to our school so we hang out at someone's house every weekend so me and her can see each other and since we're all friends." Awsten said, smiling to himself. Geoff nodded and didn't reply. Awsten soon pulled up to the curb next to a house that he assumed to be Dereks. 

"Lets go" Awsten said. He walked up to the front door and knocked very, very loudly. A really pretty girl with dark purple hair with emerald green tips opened the door. Her arms immediately wrapped around Awsten and he did the same time her. When they pulled away, Awsten leaned down and pecked her lips. She smiled and opened the door so they could enter.

"Hey bitches, I'm here and so is Geoff, your lives just got better" Awsten said, with his arm around who Geoff guessed was Maria. She chuckled and she grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the couch. 

"Geoff!" Hayley screeched and ran up to Geoff, literally jumping on him and almost knocking him down. Geoff laughed. 

"Hey Hayley" he said hugging her back. They pulled away and then sat on the couch next to each other. 

The rest of the night went on pretty uneventfully in Geoff's opinion. Geoff talking to Hayley most of the time but sometimes Alex or Jack or Awsten. But he just couldn't look at Awsten and Maria without getting a weird feeling. Awsten got a text from his mum about five minutes to midnight. Awsten explained that he and Geoff both needed to leave considering he was Geoffs ride. They said goodbye to everyone and Awsten gave Maria one final kiss before leaving. When Geoff got home, he went straight to bed. He didn't know why he felt so weird about Awsten and Maria. He figured he was just tired. He went to sleep and hoped he'd forget it in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is terrible but I wrote it at like 12 am.  
> Also I know Awtsen has an actual girlfriend but I don't know her name so I made up a person.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Sunday, and the day after Awsten took Geoff to Dereks house. Awsten, Geoff, and Derek were at the park hanging out just because.

"Dude, are you ever not on your phone?" Derek asked Awsten, causing him to look away from his screen.

"Shut up, I'm talking to Maria" Awsten said, immediately looking back at his phone.

"I couldn't have guessed." Derek said sarcastically.

"You're just jealous I have a girlfriend and you don't" Awsten said, sticking out his tongue.

"Not a very appropriate thing to say to your boyfriend." Derek said.

"Shut up," Awsten said pushing him, "Geoff is my boyfriend now." Awsten linked his fingers with Geoffs but let go after like three seconds. Geoff laughed as Derek approached him.

"You think you can just steal my mans like that?" Derek asked, less than a foot from Geoff. He just laughed.

"Well, can you blame him?" Geoff said flipping his hair.

"I mean just look at him, Derek." Awsten said, looking at Geoff with  "adoration" on his face.

"But what about me? Am I not hot anymore?" Derek asked, putting his hands on his face.

"No, you are hot, like, super hot. Geoff's just hotter" Awsten said, smirking. Derek rolled his eyes as Geoff crossed his arms. Awsten's phone rang, ruining Geoff and Dereks little fight over Awsten.

"Hello?....hey babe...I'm with my boyfriends why?....it's Geoff and Derek, calm down........well I don't wanna just ditch them....Maria, I can't...I'll see you next weekend....I have to go, I'll see you next weekend, okay?....okay....I love you too." Awsten hung up and put his phone in his pocket.

"This is what I get for having a crybaby girlfriend." Awsten said, rolling his eyes.

"It's your fault for dating her" Derek said.

"You're such an asshole." Awsten said. They stayed quiet for less than a minute and Geoff was already bored.

"C'mon! Keep arguing! Was enjoying that!" Geoff whined.

"If we keep arguing, it will ruin our relationship." Awsten said.

"So what If it's ruined? You already seem to have a backup plan." Derek said, scowling at Geoff.

"Shut up Derek, you're acting like you think he isn't hella fine!" Awtsen said throwing his arms up.

"I'm not saying he isn't, I'm saying that I'm hella fine-er." Derek said.

"Dude that's not even a word!" Geoff said loudly.

"You're not even a word!" Derek yelled back, startling a few little kids on the swings. That caused Awsten to laugh hysterically. Geoff felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He looked at it and saw he had a message from his mom. He was pretty sure he knew what it said, but he opened in anways.

 **Mother:** I need you to come home. 

That's all it said, she would usually send him a paragraph on why he needed to get back but she didn't. 

"I gotta go guys." Geoff said.

"Now I can spend some 'alone time' with my boyfriend." Derek said creepily winking at Geoff. Awsten looked at Derek and wiggled his eyebrows. Geoff laughed and said goodbye and started walking home. The park was literally right down the street from his house so it didn't take him long at all. He approached his house and walked through the door. 

"Mom? Everything alright?" Geoff asked setting his keys down on the table and walking into the kitchen. 

"I'm fine. I just ordered pizza and figured you'd want some." She said and he nodded. 

"That's it?" Geoff asked. 

"Yep" she said. Geoff nodded slowly then started to walk out of the kitchen. 

"Geoff." she said stopping him before he could go upstairs.

"Yeah?" He said, highly confused. She let out a breath.

"I know you like guys."

_Shit._

"Let me know when the pizzas here?" Geoff asked. His mom nodded but before she could say anything else, he ran to his room. 


	4. Chapter 4

Geoff paced back and fourth in his room, mad and confused. 

_How did she find out? Was it really that obvious?_

"Geoff! Pizzas here!" Geoffs mom said from the kitchen. Geoff went downstairs, got two slices of pizza, he got a can of Pepsi out of the the fridge and ran back up to his room, not wanting to make eye contact or communicate with his mom in any way. Geoff ate his pizza and drank his pepsi, not bothering to throw his stuff away. He got on Twitter not wanting to think about his mom finding out. He blocked everything out for a few minutes until he heard a knock at his door. He didn't say anything and the door opened. 

"Geoff, your friends are here" his mom said. Geoff looked up confused. Then he got up, walked past his mom and then down the stairs. Standing by the front door was Awsten, Hayley, Otto, Derek, Rian, Cassadee, Alex and Jack. 

"Hey Geoff," Awsten said once he saw Geoff walking down the stairs, "I know I just saw you like 20 minutes ago but do you wanna hang out? Just until like 9, maybe 10?"

"Yeah" Geoff said almost immediately. He made sure he had his phone and then started to walk towards the door. 

"Geoff, when you get home, we are talking about you being-" Geoff cut his mom off.

"Okay!" Geoff said, he then opened the door and let everyone out before him, he glanced at his mom before he walked out, slightly scowling, then he stepped outside and closed the door behind him. They started walking down the street, Hayley walking next to Geoff, Awsten, Derek and Otto in front of them, Rian and Cassadee behind Geoff and Hayley and Jack and Alex holding hands behind Rian and Cassadee. Hayley started to run slightly until she was in front of all of her friends. She started walking backwards so she was facing them.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen-" Hayley started.

"You know I don't believe you, right?" Awtsten said, crossing his arms and looking at Hayley. 

"You do understand that we just fucking saw her, right?" Rian said.

"Can someone explain to Geoff what's going on?" Cassadee said from behind him. 

"Me, Rian, Cass, Otto, Jack and Alex just saw Maria at the mall with some guy that none of us know, they were holding hands, his arms was around her, and they kissed like twenty times in the span of two minutes" Hayley explained. Geoff just nodded. 

"I really don't believe you." Awsten said, his arms still crossed. 

"Why would we lie to you about something like this?" Alex asked, sounding very offended. 

"You wouldn't.." Awsten said, dropping his arms and looking down. 

"Exactly," Hayley said, returning to her spot next to Geoff, "okay so we're gonna go to the mall and see for they're still there, If they are, Awsten, you're gonna call Maria and start having a normal conversation and then ask her who she's with and what she's doing with him, and once she tries to lie and say she isn't out with anyone, you're gonna tell her that you saw her and then, me and Cass will beat her ass!" Hayley and Cassadee high fived. No one said anything and it was quiet the rest of the way to the mall. Once they got there, Awsten started to walk a little bit slower. 

"The last place we saw them was at Zumiez" Otto said to Awsten. He nodded and they headed in that direction.

They walked past Zumiez and in the window, they saw Maria and a total stranger. Well, not a stranger to Geoff. Awsten just stared for a minute , completely speachless. He got his phone out and went to Marias contact. He looked back up and her and then clicked the call button. They saw Maria look at her phone, her eyes widened. She said something to the dude and then walked to the corner of the store. 

"Put it on speaker" Jack said right before she answered.

"Hey Awsten," she said, her voice kinda shaky.

"Hey Maria, can I ask you something," Awsten asked.

"Yeah, anything babe."

"Who is that guy you're with?"

"What? I'm not with anyone, I'm at home right now."

"Really? Because I think you're at the mall. In Zumiez to be more specific."

Maria turned around and saw Awsten. He hung up as she walked out of the store and towards Awsten.

"Ugly hoe" Cassadee mumbled, just loud enough that Maria couldn't hear.

"Look, Awsten, I can explain all of this," Maria  

"What, you can explain that you're a cheating whore?" Hayley said.

"What? I am not cheating on Awsten, I would never do that!"

"Tell that to your little boyfriend over there." Awsten said, pointing to the guy that Maria was with and that was waking towards them.

"Babe, who are these people?" He asked, wrapping an arm around Marias shoulders. She looked down.

"Maria, who are they?" He asked again. She looked up. Obviously fake tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Awsten." She said. The guy looked super confused.

"Hi! I'm Awsten, Marias now ex boyfriend" Awsten said sticking out is hand for him to shake, "this is Derek, Geoff, Otto, Hayley, Cassadee, Rian, Jack and Alex." Awsten said, pointing to each person when he said their name.

"Wait, Geoff Wigington?"

"Yeah, why?" Awsten asked, trying to be intimidating.

"Damn Geoff, you got hot" the guy said looking at Geoff.

"Shut up Matt." Geoff said, not wanting to speak to him at all. 

"Lighten up dude" Matt said lightly pushing Geoffs shoulder. 

"1) Don't touch me. And 2) do you really expect me to do that after what you did?" Geoff said, giving him the dirtiest look he could.

"I'm confused" Hayley said looking between Geoff and Matt. 

"Oh, me and Geoff used to date." Matt said. They all just looked a Geoff, with a confused expression on their faces. 

"You dated that d-bag? C'mon you could've done so much better." Maria said. And Hayley lost it. She ran up to Maria, threw her on the ground, pinned her arms down with her knees, and punched her over and over again right in the face. Hayley heard someone yell for security and Awsten helped her up and they both bolted, and everyone followed. They kept running until they were at the park. 

"Hayley I swear to God I love you so much you're the best fucking ever" Awsten said attacking her in a hug after everyone got done gasping for air. 

"I know you love me." Was all she said.

Awsten then turned to Geoff. 

"Did you actually date that guy?" He asked.

"Yeah" Geoff said. There was no reason to lie or to hide it. 

"What did he did to you?" Otto asked. Geoff didn't want to answer but he knew he'd have to eventually. So he did.

"He banged my "best friend" while I was out for town." Geoff said using air quotes. 

"If I ever see him I agin, I am going to beat the shit out of him." Awsten said.

The stayed at the park for about an hour but it started to get dark, so they all went home. It was about 10:30 and Geoff did not want to go home. Luckily, when he got there, his mom was asleep. But he'd have to talk to her tomorrow. He knew he would. 


	5. Chapter 5

Geoff woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He didn't open his eyes but he managed to turn it off. He laid in bed, not wanting to get up. Then he realised that he had been awake for almost 30 minutes and had about an hour to get ready. He took a shower and then got dressed. He wore a Green Day shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. He also put on a black jacket just because he wanted to. He didn't have enough time to eat because he took too long in the shower. He grabbed his bag and walked down the stairs. His mom was at the table but since he had to leave, he didn't have to talk to her about anything yet. He had just closed the front door behind him when he got a text from Awsten. 

 **Awsten** : Hey, can you take me to school? I overslept and missed the bus.

 **Geoff:** Yeah, what's your adress?

Awsten told him his adress and Geoff made his way there. He got to Awstens house and messaged him letting him know he was there. Then he saw Awsten walk out the front door of his house. Awsten had on black skinny jeans and a purple hoodie. Geoff caught himself staring, but didn't stop because Awsten hadn't noticed. 

 _Stop that, he's your friend, you dumbfuck._ Geoff thought to himself.

Awsten opened the door and got into the car. 

"Hey Geoff" Awsten said after closing the door. 

"Hey Awsten" Geoff said. 

"Thanks for picking me up. I asked Derek, he told me to walk because he was already at school, Rian couldn't because he had to pick up Cass, Alex, and Jack, Otto said no because it's my fault I overslept and Hayley just didn't want to. So you kinda saved my life" Awsten said. 

"It's no problem. I go this way to get to school anyways," Geoff said, "and I thought you had a car? The one you picked me up in to go to Dereks?" Geoff said, confused. 

"Oh, that's my dad's car, I'm not supposed to drive it but at least he didn't find out that I did." Awsten said, shrugging. It was quiet the rest of the way to school. Once they got there, they walked inside together. Awsten left Geoff because their lockers were in completely different parts of the school but they got to first period at the same time. The whole day was pretty boring, except lunch. It wasn't super exciting but it was.....interesting? 

"Has anyone seen Awsten?" Otto asked after everyone was at the table.

"He was in first" Jack said.

"Well he wasn't in second" Rian said.

"He wasn't in third either." Alex said.

"Geoff, come with me" Derek said getting up from the table. Geoff followed. They walked out of the lunch room and down the hallway. Derek led Geoff to the side doors which had a path that led to the back if the school. 

"Where are we going?" Geoff asked because he had no idea where Derek was taking him. 

"I think I know where Awsten is." Derek said. That didn't really answer Geoffs question but he just went with it. They walked towards the wooded area behind the school. They walked through the trees and found themselves right by the creek. Derek started walking next to the water, Geoff followed because he looked like he knew what he was doing. Derek eventually stopped and then gasped, it wasn't a surprised gasp, but like a happy gasp, if that makes any sense. Geoff looked around Derek shoulder and saw Awstens blue hair and his head in his hands. As they walked closer, they started to hear muffled crying. 

"Awsten," Derek said softly, "you alright man?" Awsten looked up.

"Not right now. But I will be eventually." Awsten wiped his eyes. It hurt Geoffs heart to see Awsten like this. Just seeing his tear stained face made him sad. Derek was about to say something else but his phone buzzed. 

"I have to go, my mom's about to pick me up" Derek said after he put his phone back in his pocket "Geoff, stay with him. Even if he tells you to leave, stay." Geoff nodded and watched Derek walk back to the school. Geoff sat down on the ground next to Awsten. No one said anything, and Awsten started to cry again. Geoff rubbed his back and Awsten laid his head on his shoulder. 

"I just want to know why she would do that to me," Awsten said, and Geoff knew exactly what he was talking about, "I never did anything bad to her, I was a good boyfriend." He couldn't keep going because he started to cry harder. Geoff let Awsten cry and rant and he calmed down after about 10 minutes. 

"Have you been out here all day?" Geoff asked after Awsten stopped crying. He felt Awsten nod, as his head was still on his shoulder. 

"Since after first period." Awsten said.

"Why?" Geoff asked. 

"I just didn't want to be around people," Awsten said, "I want to be around you though, you're not allowed to leave now" Awsten said, hugging Geoff. Geoff hugged him back and then Awsten let go and put his head back on Geoff shoulder. 

"I wasn't planning on leaving." Geoff said. They stayed there and talked literally all day. Not moving at all. After the last bell rang, they got up and ran inside so they could get their stuff. They walked in groups of other students so none of their teachers would see them. They made the outside without getting caught. 

"D'you need a ride home?" Geoff asked. 

"Yeah, I can't get on the bus, there are people that will for sure tell a teacher if they saw me." Awsten said. Geoff nodded and they made their way to his car. They sang along to Green Day in the car until they reached Awstens home. They said their goodbyes and Geoff went to his own house. Now he was gonna have to talk to his mom. 

Great. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

After Geoff dropped Awsten off at his house, he was on his way to his own. He pulled into his driveway, not wanting to go inside, knowing what was about to happen. He got out of his car and slowly walked to the front door and opened it. 

"Geoff, is that you?" Was the first thing he head when he walked through the door. 

"Yeah" Geoff replied slightly sighing.  

"Get in here. We need to talk." Geoff internally groaned and ran up the stairs, put his school stuff away and then walked back down to the kitchen. Geoff sat down at the table across from his mom. He didn't know what to say so he just stayed quiet. Geoff started playing with the hem of his shirt, waiting on her to say something. She was looking down at the table when she finally spoke.

"Why wouldn't you tell me something like this?" She asked, still looking down.

"Well it's not exactly the easiest thing to talk about." Geoff said, looking up at her. She looked up too. 

"That doesn't mean you can't tell me."

"Well imagine you were gay or lesbian or whatever and you wanted to tell your parents but you had clue how they'd react. It's scary, mom." 

"I know this isn't an easy thing for you to do, but we're talking about it regardless." Geoff sighed, knowing he wasn't getting out of this. 

"Well can you at least tell me why you're so interested?" 

"Because you're my son and I'd like to know things like this." She said it as if it was the most obvious thing ever. 

"How long have you known?" Geoff asked, not really knowing how else to go on about the situation. 

"For about 5 days."

"How did you find out?"

"I don't have any actually proof, but it's just the way you talk about this Awsten kid." Geoff froze. 

_i don't like Awsten. I can't like him._

"What do you mean?"

"Like when you're telling me about school, he's the first thing you talk about. And when you say his name, you get this face that, I don't know how to explain it, but your face just says it all. And when your friends came over to get you the other day, when you saw him you just started blushing like crazy." Geoff didn't know what to say. Did he like Awsten? Like, more than a friend? He didn't know. He was pulled away from his thoughts when his mom started snapping at him to get his attention.

"So you just assumed my sexuality?" 

"I didn't assume it. I could tell that you like him. And don't say it's because he's your friend. Its definitely more than that."

"Are we done talking about this then?"

"For now. We will be finishing this during dinner." Geoff nodded and went up to his room.

He got to his room, closed to door behind him and plopped down on his bed. All he could think about was Awsten. When they first met. At Dereks house when he felt weird about Awsten and Maria being together. When Awsten held his hand for a few seconds at the park. When his head was on his shoulder. When he hugged him..

_fuck. I really do like him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so short oh my gosh. Anyways I just wrote that in like 30 minutes because I haven't added a chapter in like a week.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the day after Geoff and his mom talked about his gayness. All he could think about since then was Awsten. He got excited when be realised that he'd see Awsten today. 

_damn, am I like this everyday?_

Geoff shook his head and then he went out the front door and went off to school. When he arrived, the first thing he saw was, of course, Awsten. He was talking to Otto and Derek. He seemed to never leave those guys alone. He ignored Otto and Derek and looked at the adorable loser that is Awsten Knight.

Geoff started to walk towards them, but was stopped as a hyper Hayley, jumped on his back and knocked him over. 

"Well a hello would've been nice" Geoff said to Hayley once they stood back up. 

"Hello Geoff" Hayley said cheerfully as if she didn't just throw them both on the ground. Geoff rolled his eyes.

"Hi Hayley." Geoff said, making his way over to Awsten. 

"Damn Hayley, I think I might be legitimately scared of you now." Awsten said. 

"Why?" She said, apparently forgetting what she just did.

"You just almost killed one of my boyfriends!" He half shouted. (is that even a thing?) Geoff laughed and felt the heat rising on his cheeks so he turned away.  

"Well he deserved it." Hayley said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What did I do?!" Geoff asked.

"You didn't tell us that you were gay?" Hayley said it like it was a question.

"Well you never asked." Geoff said.

"But you still could've told us." Derek said. 

"What was I supposed to do? Was i supposed to say, 'hi I'm Geoff Wigington and I'm a flaming homosexual' the moment I met you guys?" 

"Yes" they all said in unison. Geoff frowned and didn't say anything else. The bell rang and they all went their separate ways to their lockers. Geoff got the things he needed out of his bag and put the rest in his locker. He walked to his first period class and took his seat next to Jack, who was sitting alone in the back. 

"Hey," Geoff said once he sat down, "where's Alex?" 

"He's sick so he stayed home." Jack said. Geoff nodded and didn't say anything else. A few minutes later, a very upset looking Awsten took his seat next to Geoff. 

"Are you okay?" Geoff said a few minutes after he sat down. 

"Not really. I guess I'm just still sad about Maria." Awsten said. Geoff finched when he heard her name. He hated that bitch with a burning passion. "It's okay though."

"It's not okay if you're upset." Geoff said, looking Awsten in those beautiful eyes of his. 

"Do you wanna hang out After school? Like at the park or something?" Awsten asked, just barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, sure." 

The rest of the day at school was pretty boring. When the last bell rang, Geoff pretty much jumped outta his seat, way too excited to see Awsten. He was walking to his car and, once again, Hayley jumped on his back. But this time, he didn't fall but he grabbed Hayleys legs and started running. He put her down once he got to his car where Awsten was already standing. 

"You asshole! Why did you start running?" Hayley said, attempting to look mad, having trouble containing her laughter. 

"It's your fault for jumping on my back!" Geoff said. 

"Whatever, I'm going home. Also, fuck you." Hayley said walking away. Awsten laughed, it was easy to tell it was a fake one. 

"Ready to go?" Geoff asked as he unlocked the doors to his car. 

"Yeah." Awsten said, getting in and not saying anything else. 

Geoff didn't think much of it and started driving towards the park. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another terrible chapter. Yay?


	8. Chapter 8

Geoff was driving to the park, where Awsten said he wanted to go. Awsten kept looking at his phone as if he was expecting something. When they got to the park, Geoff pulled in next to the curb and parked. 

"Yout ready Awsten?" Geoff asked, because Awsten didn't seem to have noticed that they were at the park. Awsten looked out the window for a minute and then turned back to Geoff, grinning.

"Yeah, let's go." Awsten jumped out of the car and waited for Geoff. They started walking next to each other.

Geoff didn't know why Awsten was suddenly happy like he normally is. Awsten was ranting but there was one thing that he said that made Geoff question his sanity.

"Hitler did absolutely nothing wrong!" Awsten said, with that grin still on his face. 

"Dude, what's wrong with you?!" Geoff said slightly laughing. "He killed thousands of people."

"So? What's wrong with that? I mean they probably deserved it." 

"You are literally insane." 

"Thank you" Geoff rolled his eyes and then saw Awsten stop. His eyes were watering and he was looking straight forward. Geoff looked at where he was looking and saw Maria with Matt. 

"Awsten, do you wanna leave now?" Geoff asked softly.

"No. I have an idea. That's why we're here." Awsten said. He wiped his eyes and then waited for Maria to notice them. She eventually turned and saw them. Geoff scowled at her, and she did the same to him. She said something to Matt and began to walk towards them. They were pretty far away from Maria, so Awsten grabbed Geoffs face and pulled him close. 

"Kiss me" Awsten said. Geoff started blushing uncontrollably.

"Wha- why?" Geoff asked. Not that he didn't want to, he was just confused. 

"Just do it" Awsten still hadn't let go of Geoffs face. 

"But wh-" Geoff was cut off by Awstens lips crashing into his own. Geoff didn't know what else to do other than kiss him back. Awstens hands wrapped around Geoffs neck, and Geoffs wrapped around Awstens waist. They heard Maria gasp and heard her running away. Awsten pulled back, laughing hysterically and laid his head on Geoffs chest. 

"Why is your heart beating so fast?" Awsten asked, looking up at Geoff. Geoff started blushing again. He seemed to be doing that constantly around Awsten.

"Probably just because that surprised me." Geoff said. And Awsten bought it. 

"Okay. Anyways, that was amazing," Awsten said, "I wanted to see how mad we could make her. I saw on her Instagram that she was gonna be here with Matt today so I took advantage of it. I asked Derek to do it, he said no and so did Otto. And I didn't want to kiss Hayley, because she has a crush on someone so I just didn't bother. So, instead of asking you, I kinda forced you into it." Awsten said smiling. He then pulled away from Geoff and then they saw Maria and Mat walking towards them. 

"When you called Geoff your "boyfriend" I didn't think you were serious" Maria said, using air quotations. 

"Well he is now and I happen to be very happy with him." Awsten said, linking his fingers with Geoffs. 

"Hey, be careful in a relationship with Geoff," Matt started, "he tends to be weird about hanging out with friends while he's not there. Which, by the way Geoff, is not very cool." 

Awsten looked at Geoff with a confused expresion. 

"I'm not like that with everyone. I just was with you because I figured you were cheating. Which you were." Geoff said. 

"I didn't cheat on you Geoff!" 

"Okay, so you having sex with Josh, who was supposed to be my best friend, while I was out of town, isn't cheating?"

"Wait, you cheated on him?" Maria asked. 

"No! I didn't do that! Listen Geoff, I was drunk and I didn-" Matt was cut off by Geoff. 

"You never drank while we were together you dumbfuck!" Geoff yelled. 

"Matt, let me see your phone" Maria said sticking her hand out.

"What do you want my phone for?" Matt asked, clutching it in his hands. 

"Just let me see it!"

Matt refused to give it to her so she snatched it out of his hand and went to his messages. She looked through them and began to look livid. 

"You're talking to my cousin?!" Maria shouted.

"That's a different Stephanie." Matt said. 

"I think I would recognize my own cousins phone number!"

"Aww, you're so perfect for each other." Awsten said.

"You're both manipulative cheaters, how cute." Geoff said. Awsten looked at Geoff and smirked. 

"IT'S MEANT TO BE" They both shouted I'm unision. Matt and Maria simultaneously rolled their eyes and walked away from Awsten and Geoff. They were still yelling at each other as they walked, and it was great. Geoff took Awsten home and then went to his own. He couldn't stop thinking of the way Awstens lips felt against his. Or how his hand fit so perfectly with Awstens. He thought they could never possibly be together in an actual relationship, though. 

Little did he know, Awsten was thinking the same exact thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF-ISH  
> IT'S NOT LIKE REAL FLUFF  
> BUT WHATEVER  
> IT'S STILL FLUFF


	9. Chapter 9

Geoff was in fourth period with Alex, Jack, Rian, Cassadee, Derek, Otto, and Hayley.

He was sitting next to Hayley and there was an empty seat next to him and Derek. Awsten hadn't shown up yet, he was in first period but apparently no other classes. Geoff started to get worried.

He thought that Awsten was starting to be happy again. He thought that he was finally over Maria. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Hayley asked, making Geoff jump a little.

"Yeah, just thinking." Geoff replied.

"About Awsten?" She asked. Geoff blushed and tried to hide his face. 

"Yeah."

"Is it because you like him," she wiggled her eyebrows, "or because he disappeared?"

_both._

"It's because he disappeared." Geoff said, his cheeks becoming more red than they were before.

"And because you like him?" 

"What even are you taking about?" Geoff tried to act clueless.

"C'mon Geoff, it's pretty obvious you like him." 

"What makes you say that?" 

"Well you smile and blush just at the mention of his name, you blush even more whenever he's around, and you look at him a lot, and when you look at him, you get this face that I don't know how to explain, but it is pretty obvious." 

_that's almost exactly what mom said..._

Geoff didn't say anything. 

"So it's true!?" Hayley asked excitedly. Geoff new he wasn't getting out of this, so he nodded slowly.

"Ha! I knew it!" Hayley jumped up and threw her arms in the air. 

"What did you knew?" Alex asked.

"Nothing" Hayley said quickly.  

"Liar." Otto said. 

"Can I tell them?" Hayley whispered to Geoff.

"Not yet" Geoff said and Hayley nodded.  

"Geoff, come with us." Derek said, standing up with Otto. Geoff didn't say anything and just followed.

They walked to the back of the school and went towards the woods. Before they even got to the woods, they heard laughing, then the sound of someone getting hit, then they heard a muffled scream, and more laughter, and then running, and then very faint crying. 

They saw someone laying by a dumpster, they were covered in blood and cuts and bruises. Geoff prayed that it wasn't who he thought it was. But it was. He saw blue hair then he knew. 

It was Awsten. 

"Oh my God" Derek mumbled and ran towards him. Otto and Geoff followed. They knelt down next to Awsten.

"Dude what happened?" Derek asked, helping Awsten sit up against the building. He had cuts all over his arms, broken glass was next to him, there were bruises on his face and arms.  

"Matt and Maria." Awsten said and Derek looked pissed. 

"Otto go get everyone." Derek said looking at  the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

"Why?" Otto asked.

"Can you please just do it?" Derek was getting impatient. 

"But why?"

"Goddammit Otto just do it!" Otto didn't say anything else and left.  

"What's wrong with you?" Awsten asked.

Derek didn't say anything. 

Derek was obviously pissed, so no one said anything so Derek didn't get more mad than he already was. Geoff found himself staring at Awsten. Awsten looked at Geoff and he looked away, blushing. Geoff kept looking at Awsten when he wasn't looking.

Otto came back with Hayley, Rian, Cassadee, Jack and Alex. 

"Holy shit." Jack said, running towards Awsten, pulling Alex with him. 

"What the fuck happened?" Rian asked.

"Matt and Maria." Awsten said, clutching his side. He lifted up his shirt to reveal several very large very dark bruises.

Hayley walked over and knelt down next to Geoff.

"I am gonna kill that bitch." Hayley said, "if I wasn't so small, I'd kill them both." She crossed her arms.

"We need to get back at these pricks." Derek said.  

"And how are we gonna do that?" Alex asked. 

"Awsten you have to kiss Geoff." Derek said.

"Again?" Awsten said, but he didn't sound disappointed, he sounded happy about it.

"Again!?" Everyone asked in unison. Geoff and Awsten laughed and they both blushed.

"We may or may not have kissed before." Awsten said, looking very amused by everyone's reaction. 

"What? Why? When? Where?" Hayley asked violently shaking Geoff.

"I kinda forced him to cause I wanted to see how mad I could make Maria. It was yesterday, at the park." Awsten said. 

Hayley looked at Geoff and winked. Geoff blushed and turned his attention back to Awsten. 

"Awsten also may or may not have told them we were dating." Geoff said.

"Are you?" Cassadee asked excitedly. Geoff internally sighed.

"No, we're not." Awsten said, looking down. 

"Well you're gonna have to keep that up." Derek said. "Around them anyways" 

"That's why they did this." Awsten said. 

"Are you serious?" Geoff asked. 

"Yeah. Apparently Maria got jealous and Matt got mad at me for it."

Everyone was speechless. 

"This is gonna sound super fucked up but I wanna make them as mad as possible. You two need to make them think that you're dating."

"Dude then they'll just want to beat me up even more. And Geoff too. They- nevermind."

"What is it?" Rian asked.

"They said that Geoff was next." 


	10. Chapter 10

_"What do you mean 'Geoff is next'?" Awsten asked._

_"I mean that he's going to get what your about to get. But probably worse." Matt said, laughing._

_"You won't touch him." Awsten said defensively. The last thing he wanted was Geoff to be hurt._

_"Yeah? And how are you gonna stop me?" Matt crossed his arms._

_"I don't think you realize how crazy my friends are." Awsten smirked._

_"What're they gonna do? They're all weak as fuck!" Maria said._

_"Yeah they're all 'weak as fuck' yet Hayley kicked your ass." Awsten said, recalling the memory of Hayley beating Maria up in the mall after they caught her cheating. Maria rolled her eyes and stayed quiet._

_"Dude can you not talk to my girlfriend like that?" Matt said, looking very pissed off._

_"Can you not tell me what to do?" Awsten asked._

_Matt looked even more pissed and started throwing punches. The first one hit Awsten in the cheek and he stumbled backwards. He wasn't going to fight back and he couldn't run, so he just took it. Another punch was thrown and it his Awstens nose. He could start to feel the blood run down his face and heard Maria laughing. He was hit in the face again and he fell on the ground. Matt then started kicking Awsten in the stomach. Awsten cried out in pain, causing Maria to laugh even more. Matt kept kicking and then, Maria threw a glass bottle at Awsten and it shattered on his arm. He could feel the glass break through his skin in multiple places. Matt kicked Awsten as hard as he could (which was pretty fucking hard) and Awsten bit his shirt and screamed. Then Matt and Maria ran. Awsten was in so much pain, he could barley move_.

"Awsten," He was snapped out of his thoughts by Derek, "you okay?" 

"Yeah I'm good." Awsten said softly. Derek didn't look convinced but didn't say anything else.

"Why do they want to hurt Geoff?" Hayley asked, clearly very concerned about the situation. 

"They only want to hurt him because they think that were together." Awsten was looking down at his hands. "I wish I never kissed him" Awsten said, barley above a whisper. To say Geoff was heartbroken was an understatement. He didn't think he'd be able to function properly anymore. He didn't show that he was upset, he just kinda sat there. Hayley looked at him apologetically.

"Hey, we gotta get back in there before the bell rings," Derek said, "but someone needs to take Awsten somewhere that's not here."

No one could take him anywhere because of tests and stuff. Except for Geoff. He had tests to take in a few classes, but he could make those up later. He was worried about Awsten right now. Derek stayed behind so he could help Awsten to Geoffs car. Within 10 minutes, Awsten and Geoff were in the car. Derek came running back to the car with their things and gave it to them. 

"Where do you want to go?" Geoff asked looking at Awsten.  

"I don't know. I'm not going to the hospital, I can't go home cause my mom will kill me, and I don't want to be anywhere I can be seen so I don't know." Awsten said, looking out the window. 

"I can take you to my house? My mom's at work and she doesn't get home until late." Geoff suggested. 

"Okay" was all Awsten said and Geoff began driving to his house. 

When they arrived at their destination, Geoff jumped out of the car to help Awsten. He could barley stand up, which made Geoffs job harder. They eventually made it inside and Geoff was getting things to clean Awsten up. 

Awsten had band-aids on all the scars and Geoff had cleaned up the blood.

"Geoff," Awstens voice was soft.

"Yeah?" Geoff replied.

"I don't regret kissing you." Awsten said so soft, it was barley audible. 

"But you said you did." Geoff could start to feel tears in his eyes but quickly blinked them away. 

"I just said that I wished it didn't happen. And what I meant by that was it was at the wrong place at the wrong time, but I don't regret doing it." Awsten put his hand on Geoffs to assure him that he wasn't lying. Geoff smiled and blushed and looked down. Awsten pulled Geoffs face up so he would look at him. 

Awsten started to move closers to Geoff and closed his eyes. Then there was a knock at Geoffs door and they jumped away from each other. Geoff got up to see who it was. He opened the door to see Hayley, Jack and Alex. Geoff moved to the side so they could come inside. They walked in and sat on the couch next to Awsten. 

"You bastards ruin everything!" Awsten pouted.

"What we're you doing in here?" Alex said and  winked creepily. 

"Wouldn't you like to know" Awsten said, winking back at him just as creepily. 

"We were having a very serious conversation about Pokemon." Geoff said sitting on the floor in front of Awsten. 

"No you weren't." Jack said, intertwining his fingers with Alex's. Awsten raised an eyebrow. 

"We saw you through the window." Hayley said. 

Awsten and Geoff looked at each other, blushed, and then looked away.

"So, are you dating yet?" Jack asked. 

"No were not" Awsten said. 

"Well you should be." Alex said.

Jack and Hayley nodded in agreement. Awsten pulled out his phone and started messaging someone. Then Geoffs phone vibrated.

 **Awsten:** Will you be my boyfriend?

 **Geoff:** Of course

When Awsten saw what Geoff said, he threw himself on top of Geoff and kissed him. 

 _"he's finally mine"_ were the only words going through their minds.


	11. Chapter 11

Geoff was happy. Happier than he's ever been. He was as happy as he'll ever be. Because Awsten was finally his. 

Awsten was happy, too. Because he was now Geoffs and Geoff was his. 

Both of them couldn't possibly be happier. Because they finally had each other. 

Awsten pulled away from Geoff and hissed in pain. 

"If you knew that was gonna hurt you, then why did you tackle me?" Geoff asked.

"I got excited okay?" Awsten said crossing his arms. 

"That doesn't mean you need to jump on top of me." 

"Yes it does." 

"Dumbass" Geoff laughed

"Will you help me back up on the couch?" Awsten tried to stand but was having struggles in doing so.

"No. You got yourself into that situation, you can get yourself out of it."

"Geeeeeeeeoff!" Awsten whined.

"Awsteeeeeeeeen!" Geoff mimicked Awstens tone. 

"Not even five minutes of being a couple and they're already being dicks to each other." Jack said. 

"If you're anything like us, there will be a lot of that. I'm talking like at least twenty times a day." Alex said.

"I don't think I want to be like you." Geoff said.

"Aww why not? They're my actual OTP." Awsten said. 

"But do you really want to be compared to them all the time?" Geoff asked. Awsten shook his head, Jack and Alex looked fake hurt.

"I love that you're all happy and cute but the person I like doesn't know I exist and I'm lonely as fuck, so can we not talk about coupley things?" Hayley asked. 

"Who do you like?" Awsten asked. "You told me that you liked someone but you didn't tell me who. So talk" 

"Chad. The one in our history class." Hayley said looking down and blushing. 

"Chad Gilbert?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah" Hayley said.

"Dude he's in our seventh period class. He never shuts up about you!" Jack said.

"Seriously?" Hayley looked confused, but like a happy confused, if that makes sense. Jack Alex Awsten and Geoff all nodded. 

"What does he say about me?"

"He talks about how much of a bitch you are." Jack said and Hayleys face dropped. 

"No he doesn't! Stop being an asshole, Jack" Alex said punching him in the arm. 

"I've heard him call you his senpai. I've heard him say you're cute and I've heard him say that he would definitely date you of you asked him." After Alex finished Hayley was blushing so much, the color of her face matched her hair. 

"You're lying." Hayley said. 

"No he's not." Geoff said. 

"I can call him right now. I have his number." Awsten said. 

"Please do not do that." Hayley said

"Im doing it." Awsten said, getting out his phone. Before Hayley could say anything else the phone was ringing. Chad picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hiii Chaaad." Awsten said. 

"Hi Awsten"

"What class are you in right now?"

"I'm not in an actual classroom, I'm at the library, why?" 

"There's something I wanna talk to you about"

"What's that?"

"So you know Hayley Williams, right?" 

"Fuck yeah I do" 

Hayley blushed. 

"So do you like her?" 

"Oh hell yeah,"

Hayleys blushing intensified.

"What do you think of her?" 

"I think she's absolutely beautiful and funny and nice and just overall a good person. But I'm also kind of scared of her cause I saw her knock down Geoff the other day. But I wish I could build up the courage to talk to her and tell her how much I like her." 

"Well, why don't you try to talk to her tomorrow?" 

"Im scared of being rejected." 

"I don't think she will. You can pretend like I'm Hayley, and just say to me what you want to say to her." 

"Okay then. Uh, Hayley, I really like you. Like a lot. I think you're an amazing person. And you're so adorable, yet beautiful at the same time, which I don't understand. But I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me some time?" 

When Chad finished, Hayley was so red, Geoff thought she might catch on fire. 

"Yes" Hayley said, and it sounded like Chad started dying.

"Hayley?" 

"Yep."

"You heard all of that?"

"I sure did." 

"Oh God." Chad sounded like he was starting to panic. 

"It's okay, I like you too." 

"You do?"

"Of course"

"So, you want to go out, like this weekend or something"

"Hell yeah" 

"Okay, great. I gotta get back to class, bye Hayley."

"Bye Chad." 

Awsten hung up and Hayley look so so happy

"Oh my God Awsten you're my best fucking friend I love you so much." Hayley said hugging him. 

"Ow" he said wincing in pain. 

"Shit, I'm sorry." 

"It's alright. But, you beat up the girl who cheated on me, I get you a boyfriend as a reward."

The rest of the day for them was video games and a lot of Shit talking. But an hour before Geoffs mum got home, he nicely asked everyone to leave. 

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Geoff yelled holding the door open for Hayley Jack and Alex. 

"Geoff, will you take me home?" Awsten asked.

"Yeah" Geoff said, grabbing his keys and walking out to his car.

The ride to Awstens house was quiet, except for the radio, which was playing quietly. When they got to Awstens house, Geoff pulled into the driveway. Awsten didn't get out though. He leaned over and kissed Geoff. It lasted for a couple seconds and they both pulled away smiling. 

"Bye Geoff" Awsten said getting out of the car. 

"Bye Awsten." Geoff said.

Geoff drove home smiling the whole time, not able to get Awsten off of his mind. That's how his whole night went. Thinking of Awsten and smiling like an idiot. But he didn't care.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Geoff woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He groaned and looked at the time. 

_who the fuck is calling me at 2 a.m.?_

Geoff grabbed his phone and saw Awstens name at the top of the screen. He quickly hit the answer button. 

"Awsten?" Geoff said, his voice scratchy. 

"Geoff?" Awstens voice cracked and he sniffled.

"Are you crying? What's wrong?" Geoff asked.

"I told my mom that I have a boyfriend and she told me that I had a week to get out but I don't have anywhere to go and I told her that I need her but she said that no son of hers is gay and I told her I'm not gay, I consider myself bi, she said it made no difference and it just hurts  _so much_ Geoff." Awsten started sobbing. 

"Oh Awsten, I'm so sorry. Meet me at the park?" 

"But it's two in the morning."

"I don't care, I want to see you." 

"Okay. I'm on my way there now." 

"I'll see you there." 

With that, Awsten hung up. 

Geoff got up and threw on a shirt and slipped a pair of vans onto his feet. He kept on his sweatpants because he didn't feel like struggling to get into his skinny jeans. He didn't want to take his car cause he was scared it'd be too loud and it'd wake his mum. So he got out the door and ran. He ran faster than he ever had before. 

He got to the park and saw Awstens blue hair under the streetlight. He was sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. 

"Awsten?" Geoff said.

Awsten looked up and Geoff ran towards him. Awsten stood up and when Geoff got to him, his arms wrapped around the taller boys neck and Geoffs did the same to Awstens waist. They stood there. Just enjoying each other's embrace. Awsten was the first to pull back, he sat down on the bench, Geoff did the same. 

"Geoff, I have nowhere to go. I don't know what I'm gonna do." Awsten said, and then tears started to spill from his eyes. Geoff cupped Awstens face with his hands and wiped his tears away. 

"What do you mean you have nowhere to go?" Geoff asked.  

"Well, its not that I don't, I just feel like no one wants me bothering them." Awsten shrugged. 

"If that was the case, then you wouldn't have the friends that you have, and I wouldn't have said yes." Geoff said, turning Awstens face so he'd look at him. "Look, I could try to convince my mum to let you stay with us for a while until you get things sorted out."

"No, I couldn't do that" Awsten said, shaking his head. "I'll just find cheap motels around town and I'll stay there."

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you do that. I am going to ask my mum if you can stay. We have an extra bedroom so I don't see why it wouldn't be okay with her." 

"Geoff, I don't know, it'd be better for you if I just stayed at a motel or someth-"

"Awsten, I'm not letting you stay at motel because I don't trust them, so I am going to ask my mum and if she says it's okay then it's happening, okay?" 

"Goddammit Geoff, why are you such a fucking sweetheart?" 

"So you'll do it?" 

"Yes. You've convinced me." 

"Yay I'm proud of myself." Geoff clapped his hands and Awsten chuckled at how cute Geoff was being. 

"You're adorable." Awsten kissed Geoff on the cheek. 

"Come on, you can do better than that." 

"Wha-" Awsten was cut off by Geoff kissing Awsten on the lips. Awstens hands rested of Geoffs hips and Geoffs hands were cupping Awstens face. They both smiled into it and they both ignored the very aggressive butterflies that they were feeling. Awsten pulled away and looked at Geoff seriously. 

"Do you really think your mum would be okay with me being there? Like does she even know we're together?" Awsten asked. 

"She does not know, but she is aware of my sexuality. And she even knew that I liked you before I even knew myself. So I'm sure she'll be okay with it." 

"Wait, how long have you liked me?" 

"This is gonna sound really cliche, but since I met you really. I just didn't realize until my mum pointed it out to me." 

"So you've liked me since you met me?" 

"Yeah, pretty much." 

"Well, I can say the same to you." 

"What?" 

"I've liked you literally since the moment I saw you." 

Geoff blushd.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. That's the reason I talked to you your first day. I saw you and at first I saw your face and I was like  _hot damn_ and then I saw your eyes and I think my internal organs melted. And then I heard your voice and at first you were so shy it was adorable. And then I guess I just kinda fell for you. And then I started to lose interest in Maria. Do you see what you've done to me Geoff?" Geoff laughed at that last part and intertwined their fingers. Then they sat in a comfortable silence. After about three minutes passed, Geoff spoke up.

"Awsten I think we should go home now. It's late and we have school tomorrow. I'll talk to my mum about everything in the morning, and I'll let you know what's going on okay?" Geoff said. 

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Awsten leaned in and pressed his lips to Geoffs. They both pulled away and stood up. They walked to the road, Geoff gave Awsten a final kiss before letting his hand go and walking in the direction of his house. 

He was anxious about talking to his mum the next day. He was sure she'd be fine with it, but he couldn't help but be nervous.

* * *

 


	13. Chapter 13

"Mother!" Geoff yelled as he walked into his house. "Moooooooom!" 

"Geoff what are you doing? It's 4 a.m. why are you yelling?!" Geoffs mum said walking down the stairs. 

"Okay so I just kind of snuck out and-"

"You snuck out?!" 

"Yes but it was for a good reason I swear"

"What is it?" 

She was still mad but she looked somewhat concerned. 

"Well, Awsten is my boyfriend now.." 

Geoff started to blush. 

"And he told his mum about us and she told him he had a week to get out of the house, so he called me about an hour ago and I told him to meet me at the park, and he said he had nowhere to go, so I was wondering if he could stay in the spare room until he gets everything sorted out." 

"Of course he can Geoff, tell him right now that you're gonna get him moved in by tomorrow." 

"Seriously?"

"Yes" 

"Thank you!" Geoff hugged his mum very tightly until she said,

"Now go to bed, you have school in the morning."

"Right, goodnight mum."

"Goodnight Geoff."

Geoff went up to his room and texted Awsten. 

** Geoff:  ** Hey, my mum said yes

** Awsten:  ** Seriously?

** Geoff: **  Yes

** Awsten: **  You're not just saying that to make me feel better?

**Geoff:** No, I'm serious. She said yes  


Awsten didn't reply after that. Geoff couldn't fall asleep until an hour after he went to his room. So he was running off of an hour of sleep the next day. 

Geoff was on his way to pick up Awsten and was drinking his second Monster that morning. He arrived at Awstens house and went to text him to tell him he was there. Before Geoff could even start typing,  Awsten was in the passenger seat, and his lips were already on Geoffs. 

"Well hi Awsten." Geoff said once Awsten pulled away. 

"Hi" Awsten said, "you look tired. Why?" 

"I only slept like an hour last night." 

"I don't think that's good for your health." 

"Well, I'm fine so it's okay" 

Nothing was said after that. When they got to the school, Geoff jumped out of the drivers seat and opened Awstens door for him because he a fucking gentleman. 

They walked into the school hand in hand and when Derek saw them, he started laughing. 

"Awsten I'm so proud of you for finally accepting your gayness." Derek said pulling Awsten and Geoff into a hug. 

"Did I ever say I wasn't gay?" Awsten asked after Derek let go. 

"No, but you never said you were." 

"Rian is gay." Jack said. 

"I know right" Cassadee said high fiving Jack. 

"Cass!" Rian yelled. 

"What? You might as well be" Cassadee shrugged. 

"But I'm not!" 

"I mean, you kiss like a gay person." 

"What? No I don't! I've never even kissed a guy before!" 

Cassadee, Jack, and Alex all laughed.

"What? I haven't!" 

"Yes you have" Jack said.

"Well, I think I would've remembered doing it if I have. But I haven't so I win." 

"Rian, you've kissed me." Jack said 

"No I haven't" 

"You just don't remember because a couple hours after it happened, you fell off of Zacks skateboard and hit your head. But it happened." 

"Did you know that I did it?" Rian said to Cassadee.

"Yep. I was the one that dared you to do it." 

"Are you serious?" 

"Yeah" 

"Did you know about this Alex?" 

"Yes, I was the one that thought of it. Then I told Cass and then it happened." Alex said. 

Rian was about to start yelling again but the bell rang. Awsten and Geoff walked to class holding hands and so did Jack and Alex. Then Awsten and Jack started holding hands and Geoff and Alex just kinda went with it. The rest of the day went like that. Just a bunch of Gays being gays. Accept for Hayley. But that's not the point. Geoff thought that the day went perfectly. He helped his boyfriend move into the house and he was just really happy. 

What he didn't know, was that the next day wouldn't be such a good one. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Shut the fuck up." Geoff mumbled as he smacked his alarm clock, knocking it off of his bedside table. He just rolled his eyes and slowly got up. He did all the things that you would do in the morning, I don't think that needs any explanation.

When Geoff was done with everything, he went downstairs to to see Awsten sitting at the table half asleep. 

"Well you're tired." Geoff said walking past Awsten so he could get food. 

"I didn't exactly sleep well. It just felt so weird." Awsten said, holding his face up with his hands. 

"It'll take a while to get used to, but I'm sure it'll happen eventually." Geoff sat down next to Awsten and handed him a pre-packaged muffin. Awsten ate the whole thing in two bites.

"Damn, how did you do that?" Geoff asked after he saw what Awsten did. 

"I just have a big mouth. And it can get even bigger." Awsten winked. 

"You're a disgusting human being." 

"Well thanks." 

"We should probably go now. Or were gonna be late." 

Awsten nodded and followed Geoff out the front door. 

They got into Geoffs car and they sang along to Katy Perry the whole way to school because why the hell not? 

They got to school and walked inside, holding hands and being cute. 

"Geoff! Come here so I can beat your ass!" They heard Hayley yell from the corner. 

"What did I do?" Geoff asked once he got to her. 

"I don't know but I feel like you did something and I'm not gonna get over it until I beat you up!" 

"Alright, go for it." 

Hayley started punchinghim in the chest. He laughed at her but then it started to hurt. 

"Ow, okay, now it hurts." 

"Ha! I am victorious!" 

After Hayley said that, Geoff grinned and then started singing. 

"TONIGHT WE ARE VICTORIOUS! CHAMPAGNE POURING OVER US! ALL MY FRIENDS WERE GLORIOUS! TONIGHT WE ARE VICTORIOUS!" 

"You deserve to go to hell for that." Awsten said letting go of Geoffs hand and walking away. 

"No, you can't leave me." Geoff pouted. Awsten turned around and pretty much ran back to him. Geoff smiled and Awsten put his head on Geoffs shoulder and grabbed his hand again. 

"Anyways. Hayley how's you and your boyfriend?" Awsten asked. 

"Okay were not official yet, but other than that everything is going perfect." Hayley blushed after she finished. "What about you two?" 

"Well, he hasn't gotten sick of me yet, I guess that's a good thing." Geoff said. 

"I'll never get sick of you. Especially when you give amazing blow j-" Awsten was cut off by Geoff covering his mouth with his hand. Hayley was staring at them with her jaw dropped. 

"I would just like to clarify that nothing -Awsten stop licking my hand- nothing sexual has happened between us." Geoff said, taking his hand away from Awstens mouth. Awsten was smiling at Geoff and he looked like a really adorable stupid idiot. Which is exactly what he is. 

"No, I believe Awsten. But I wanna see if it's true, c'mon Geoff, blow me." Hayley said. 

Geoff and Awsten laughed.

"I'd rather not." Geoff said. Alex, Jack, Derek Rian, Cassadee and Otto all walked up to them. 

Then the bell rang so none of them really got to say anything to each other. 

First period was extremely boring. All that really happen was the teacher caught Awsten and Geoff holding hands under the table. Geoff and Jack were walking to second period and they walked past the library and Geoff remembered he needed to return a book. 

"I gotta take this book back, will you tell the teacher where I am if I'm late?" Geoff asked.

"Sure, and do you really not know the teachers name?" 

"Nope." 

Jack chuckled and kept walking as Geoff walked into the library. Geoff put his book in the return pile and then walked out. Then, someone pulled his arm and dragged him outside. He saw that the person that was dragging him was of course, Matt. And behind him was Maria. 

Maria spoke first. 

"Doesn't it feel great to be dating Awsten Knight?" She asked. 

"Yes it's quite wonderful actually." Geoff said. Then he remembered what they did to Awsten and he knew that was going to happen to him. And he was right. He didn't do anything wrong. But here he was. Getting beat up by his boyfriends ex girlfriends boyfriend and wow that is way more confusing than it should be. 

He got punched in the face more times than he can count, and kicked even more times than that. Matt and Maria eventually left once they were sure Geoff wasn't getting up anytime soon. No one would be there to take him home. And his phone was in his locker so he couldn't text anyone. He started over thinking and then started panicking, which caused him to pass out. 

He stayed there until fourth period, that's when the most exciting things seemed to happen. He woke up to see his friends looking down at him, concerned. Awsten was at his side. 

"Do we even need to ask what happened?" Derek asked, looking extremely pissed. 

"Nope." That was all Geoff said. 

"I am so fucking sick of them. They don't even have a real reason to be doing this, they're doing it just because they want to. We have to do something. Soon. Saturday, meet me at my house. All of you. And we'll figure something out then. But this shit is getting out if hand." 

After that, Awsten took Geoff home and Geoff called his mum and told her about what happened. She said that neither for them had to go to school the next day. But tomorrow was Friday so it didn't really matter. It was about 10:00 at night and Awsten was with Geoff, in his room. Awsten was sitting on the bed leaning against the wall, Geoffs head was in his lap. 

"I should text Derek and tell him to not go to school tomorrow and to come here instead." Awsten said.

"Do it." Geoff said. 

"Are you okay" 

"I'm fine emotionally. But not physically." 

"I'm gonna go to bed now, I'll see you in the morning." Awsten leaned down and kissed Geoff. 

"Awsten, can you stay in here?" 

"Yeah." 

Awsten laid down next to Geoff and turned off his light. He pulled Geoff into his chest and held him until they both fell asleep. 


	15. Chapter 15

Geoff woke up in Awstens arms. He looked up at Awsten and saw his hair covering his face. Geoff lifted his hand and moved Awstens hair out of his face. Awsten apparently did not like that. He started twisting all awkwardly and groaned. He covered his face with his hands. 

"Well good morning Awsten" Geoff said, sitting up. Awsten groaned again and started thrashing his arms around, hitting Geoff in the face. 

"Oww" Geoff said, rubbing his face. Awsten realized what he had done and sat up to hug Geoff. 

"I'm sorry." Awsten said, kissing the spot where he had hit Geoff. 

"It's okay." 

"No its not. I'm a horrible boyfriend I deserve to be broken up with and whipped and beaten." Awsten fake cried into his hands. 

"You're not a bad boyfriend. You're the bestest boyfriend of all the boyfriends in the whole world." Geoff kissed Awstens cheek. 

"Well, if you say it then it must be true."

"You should message everyone and tell them to come here instead of school." 

"I'll do that." 

Awsten walked out of Geoffs room and into his own to change. Geoff changed and then he heard a knock at the door and he bolted down the stairs to go get it. He opened it and saw Hayley. She stepped inside and hugged him. 

"Hi" was all she said.

"Hey." Geoff said hugging her back. 

"Who all is coming?" She asked after she pulled away. 

"I think Awsten said that everyone was coming." 

"Dude that would be lit if everyone was here." 

"Don't say that, you're white"

There was another knock at the door. Hayley got it this time. It was Derek. 

"Hey Derek." She said, holding the door open for him. 

"What's up, squad fam?" He said. 

"You're white, Derek!" Geoff said. 

"What's happening? Why are you talking about being white?" Awsten asked, coming down the stairs. 

"They keep saying things that make them sound more white than they really are. Like 'lit' and 'squad fam'. They might as well go to Starbucks and shop at target." Geoff said. 

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that." Derek said. Hayley nodded in agreement. Then, the door was knocked at again. It was Jack and Alex. 

"Hi friends." Jack said. 

After a few minutes of the six of them talking about nonsense,there was another knock at the door. It was Otto, Cassadee, and Rian. 

"Cass!" Jack screeched, running to her and hugging her.

"Hi Jack" she said hugging him back.

"Watch yourself, Jack." Rian said, grabbing Cassadee's hand after she let go of Jack.

"I'm gay and I have a boyfriend, you don't have to get all defensive, gosh Rian." Jack said.

A few hours later, they were in Geoffs living room, playing video games. Mario Cart, to be specific. Hayley was racing Awsten and she was losing, and was not happy about it. 

"Awsten, I swear to fucking god, if you beat me i will chop your dick off in your sleep tonight." Hayley said, squeezing the controller. 

"Did you really expect me to lose?" Awsten said, after he passed the finish line. Hayley screamed, threw the controller onto the couch, crossed her arms, and put her head on Geoffs shoulder. Then she kicked Awsten in the leg and stayed quiet. 

A few more hours later, they were playing hide and seek because they're children. Alex was doing the seeking while everyone else was doing the hidng. He found Hayley under Geoffs bed, Awsten was under a cabinet, he found Jack in a closet and when Jack walked out, he said:

"Oh my gosh! Babe, you finally came out of the closet! I'm so proud of you" He kissed Jack and laughed as Jack scowled at him. 

They played for like two hours straight and Geoff realized what time it was. 

"My mum is gonna be home soon, you guys have to leave." Geoff said. They all said goodbye and left. 

Geoffs mum walked in about 30 minutes after everyone had left and she walked into the living room and saw the two boys on the couch. Awstens legs were laying on Geoffs and they were both asleep. She decided not to wake them, and went to start dinner. 

Geoff woke up and moved Awstens legs so he could go into the kitchen and greet his mum. 

"Hello mother." Geoff said. 

"Hi Geoff." She replied smiling. 

"How was work?"

"Stressful. How was your day here?" 

"Pretty boring. There wasn't really anything we could do." Geoff felt pretty bad for lying but he knew he'd get in trouble if she knew the truth. The day ended pretty uneventfully. But that night, Awsten fell asleep in Geoffs room again and that's how it was for the next three months. Awsten hardly ever slept in his own bed anymore. 

But he and Geoff both okay with that. 

 


	16. Chapter 16

It had been almost four months since Geoff and Awsten started dating. In three days, it would be exactly four months. They planned to go to the movies and then get dinner. And Geoff had something to give to Awsten that he had been waiting to give him for a while (Nothing sexual, you perverts). He knew that Awsten was gonna love it.

**three days later**

"Geoff! Hurry up!" Awsten said from the door. 

"Calm your tits Awsten, I'm coming." Geoff said from his room. He grabbed his present for Awsten and then walked down the stairs. 

"We can go now. We're leaving mum, we'll be back later!" Geoff said. 

"Okay just don't be out to late!" She replied. 

And with that, they left. They decided to walk because Awsten said that they were lazy and needed a walk. Which Geoff did not agree with at all but didn't say anything about it. They held hands as they walked and Awsten was talking about his love for Panic! At The Disco. 

"But honestly, I'd let Brendon Urie do very, very dirty things to me." Awsten said. 

"Awsten!" 

"What? It's not my fault he's hot. And don't act like you wouldn't let it happen to you."  

Geoff stayed quiet. 

"Ha! I win." Awsten threw the hand that was not holding Geoffs in the air. 

"I didn't know this was something that could be won." 

"Well it was an you lost." Awsten stuck his tongue out. Geoff pouted. 

"You're mean." 

"How am I mean?"

"You didn't tell me that winning was a thing in this conversation." 

"That's just how I do things, baby." Awsten kissed Geoff on the cheek. 

They eventually got to the movies and as they were walking in, Jack and Alex were walking out. They all waved at each other and continued walking to their destination. 

**like two hours later** 

Awsten and Geoff walked out of the theater. They decided to see the new Guardians of the Galaxy mainly because baby Groot is the cutest thing. They walked to the nearest resturaunt which happened to be Taco Bell and they ate there. 

"Part of me really wants Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun to walk in here." Awsten said after they sat down. 

"Why would they do that?" Geoff asked, and Awstens jaw dropped. 

"Why  _wouldn't_ they is the real question here. They love Taco Bell." Geoff raised one of his eyebrows. "Oh my God, Geoff. Have you never heard TB Saga?" Geoff slowly shook his head. "That's a problem. When we get home you will listen to it." 

"Okay, if it's really that important." 

"It's the most important thing ever." 

They finished their food in a comfortable silence and left once they were done. As they were walking, Geoff saw a billboard for Kinky Boots and reminded him of what he had to do. 

"Awsten, I have something for you." Geoff said and they stopped walking. 

"What?" Awsten asked, confused. Geoff pulled out an envelope and handed it to Awsten. He took it and opened it. He pulled out two tickets for Panic! At The Disco. When he saw what it said, his face lit up.

"Oh my God. Babe, you're the best ever." He said, leaping on Geoff and hugging him. He pulled away from the hug and kissed Geoff. The rest of the way home, Awsten couldn't stop talking about how excited he was to see Panic!.

Later that night, after Geoff and Awsten had gotten home, they were laying in bed, neither of them tired but still laying there just to try to sleep. 

"Hey Geoff?" Awsten said.

"Yes?" Geoff replied. Awsten paused for a moment, as if he was unsure of himself, but he eventually replied. 

"I love you." 

Geoff couldn't believe that Awsten actually said it. He finally said it. 

"I love you too." 


	17. Chapter 17

**the day of the concert** 

"Geeeeeeeeoff! Let's gooooooo!" Awsten shouted from the door.

"Awsten, why are you yelling?" Geoffs mum asked.

"Geoff is slow and I wanna leave nooooow." Awsten pouted.

"Stop whining. I'm surprised you haven't learned that he takes forever for everything." She said the last part loud enough for Geoff to hear. 

"Not true!" Geoff said coming down the stairs."And babe, we don't even have to be there early. We don't have floor tickets and doors open in two hours." 

"But I'm impatient and I wanna leave now." Awsten crossed his arms and stomped like a child.

"Okay then let's go." Geoff said opening the door.

"Bye Geoff, bye Awsten," She said, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek, "have fun and come home as soon as it's over." 

"Okay we will. Bye mum." Geoff said holding the door open for Awsten 

"BYE MOM" Awsten said. 

"Bye boys, I'll probably be in bed by the time you get back, make sure you have your keys." 

Geoff nodded and he and Awsten walked out the door. Awsten ran to the car and impatiently waited for Geoff. 

 "Dude I'm so excited I'm actually shaking." Awsten said as Geoff started to drive towards the venue. 

When they arrived, Awsten jumped out of the car and waited for Geoff to get out. They walked up to the doors holding hands. Awsten was practically skipping the whole time they walked and when they got to their spots in line he was pretty much jumping. They had an hour to spare so they just talked about the most random things. 

**about two hours later**

There was a timer on the giant screen and there was less than a minute. 

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod I'm freaking the fuck out." Awsten said shaking his hands at his sides and bounced his knee. 

The timer was done and the band came on. Awsten stood up, completely awestruck. Neither of them could process that Brendon and Dallon and Kenny were actually real people.  They opened with 'Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time' and closed with 'Victorious'. 

After the show was done, and they were walking out, Awsten wouldn't stop talking. 

"That was so fucking amazing holy shit I can't believe I was just in the same room as Brendon Urie oh my god. Thanks for taking me babe." 

"You're welcome, love" Geoff kissed Awsten on the cheek. 

"I love you."

"I love you too." 

They got home and went straight to bed although neither of them could sleep. 

Awsten knew that that was the best date he was ever take on. 


	18. Chapter 18

Awsten was in the shower singing obnoxiously loud. Geoff could hear everything because Awsten was using the bathroom connected to their bedroom. Awsten never let Geoff hear him sing because he was "too bad at it". Which Geoff now knows is a bunch of bullshit. Awsten walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Geoff looked up and saw that Awsten had realized that Geoff heard him singing. Awsten grabbed some clothes and walked back into the bathroom to change. 

"Hey babe?" Geoff said from his room. 

"Yes?" Awsten replied. 

"Why do you bother wearing a shirt?" 

"Shut the fuck up." 

They were both quiet for a few seconds, then Geoff decided to be annoying again. 

"Hey babe?" 

"Yes?" 

"Why is it taking you so long to change?" 

"Because I'm too busy admiring myself in the mirror." Awsten said sarcastically. 

"Hey babe?" 

Awsten sighed loudly. 

"Yes?"

"If you know you're hot then why do you wear a shirt?" 

"Geoff, really?" 

"Hey babe?" 

"Ugh, yes?" 

"How come you never told me you could sing?" 

"Because I can't?" 

"That's bullshit." 

Awsten didn't reply which Geoff didn't like. So when Awsten walked out, Geoff started talking again. 

"Hey babe?" 

"What!?" 

"I love you." 

"I love you too baby but can you please shut the fuck up you're really annoying." 

"Why are you so grumpy?" 

"I don't know. I just woke up mad for some reason." 

"Did something happen yesterday to make you mad?" 

"No, Geoff, I asked you to not talk." Awsten said leaning on Geoffs desk, running a hand through his hair. 

"I know, I was just wondering what was wro-" 

"Okay Geoff! I get it! Can I be left alone now!?" Awsten quickly walked out of their room and went downstairs. Geoff heard the front door slam shut and then, the tears came. His mum was at work so he couldn't go to her for comfort. So he did the next best thing. 

 **Geoff:** Hey

  **Geoff:** Hayley

 **Geoff:** Hayleyyyyyyy

 **Hayley:** yes, Geoff?

 **Geoff:** Can you come over?

 **Hayley:** why? Is something wrong?

 **Geoff:** Awsten got mad at me for no real reason and now I'm a sad little Geoff

 **Hayley:** I'm on my way

 **Geoff:** Thanks best friend

 **Hayley:** you're welcome best friend

Hayley arrived about 10 minutes later. She walked right in without knocking and went straight to Geoffs room. He was still crying so she didn't say anything and just hugged him. After a few minutes minutes he kind of calmed down. 

"So are you gonna explain what happened or am I just gonna keep hugging you?" Hayley asked, letting Geoff sit up straight. He explained everything. Hayley just sat there, listening. When he got done explaining Hayley sat there, taking it all in.

"So, he got mad at you just because he's in a bad mood?" She asked.

"Yep." 

"Okay just because he's on his man period doesn't mean he can be an asshole to you" 

"I was being pretty annoying." 

"But he made you cry." 

"Im a sensitive little bitch." 

"Your always gonna take his side, aren't you?" 

"Of course." 

"Also, how did you know it was me that walked in? It could've been a stranger." 

"I knew it was you because you have boobs" 

"It could've been anyone with boobs." 

"Well you have very distinct boobs that I can tell apart from other boobs." 

Hayley left about an hour later. And Awsten still wasn't back. Geoff  started to get worried. He stood up and started pacing around his room. Awsten left his phone so there was no way he could find out where he was. As soon as Geoff started over thinking the situation. The front door opened and Awsten ran into Geoffs room. He hugged him tightly and didn't let go for what felt like forever. Which wasn't really a problem.

"I'm sorry Geoff." Awsten said, still hugging Geoff. 

"It's okay." Geoff said.

"No its not. Hayley found me after she talked to you. She told me I made you cry." 

"Well I'm a sensitive little bitch. That's exactly what I told her." 

"But I'm an asshole and a terrible boyfriend." Awsten pulled away to look at Geoff. 

Geoff didn't reply, he just kissed Awsten. He started taking when he pulled away. 

"You're not anywhere close to being a terrible boyfriend, okay?" 

"But Geoff-" 

"No. You're amazing and there's nothing you can do about it."  

Awsten sighed knowing he wasn't gonna win. He pecked Geoff on the lips and then just looked at him. 

"What?" Geoff asked.

"Nothing. You're just really cute." Awsten kissed Geoff on the nose and they both went downstairs and spent the day literally attached to each other. 


	19. Chapter 19

"Okay Alex what the actual fuck!?" Derek said when Jack and Alex walked into the school. 

"What? Don't like it?" Alex asked.

"You look extra gay. You'd look hella gay right now even if you weren't holding Jacks hand." Otto said. 

"Stop making fun of my boyfriend. It looks great babe." Jack said, kissing Alex on the cheek. 

"But why wouldn't we make fun of him. His fucking hair is pink." Awsten said. 

"Awsten, be nice" Geoff said, "it looks great,  _babe._ " 

"Hey, that's my boyfriend you're talking to." Jack said. 

"So? You hit on mine all the time." 

"That's because he's hot." 

"You think I don't know that? And are you saying Alex isn't?"

"No. Alex is hot."

"Exactly."

"What the fuck is going on?" Hayley asked. 

"Dude this is like exactly what happened when Awsten dyed his hair pink." Rian said. Geoffs eyes widened and looked at Awsten. 

"You had pink hair?" Geoff asked. 

"Yeah. It looked dumb though. I like blue so much better." Awsten said.

"Wanna see a picture?" Hayley asked, holding her phone out to Geoff. 

"Hell yeah I do." Geoff took her phone and looked at the picture. His hair was bubblegum pink. Geoff couldn't help but laugh."Dude you look gayer than Alex." 

"Hey!" Awsten and Alex said together. 

"I can confirm that Awsten is nowhere near as gay as Alex. In many ways." Jack looked at Alex, whose face was a very dark shade of red. Alex lightly punched Jack on the shoulder. 

"We don't need to hear about your sex life." Derek said a bit too loudly. 

"Watch it, DiScanio." The librarian said, walking past them.

"Sorry." He mumbled while everyone else was losing their shit. 

"Dude you gotta pay attention to when there are teachers around," Cassadee said after she stopped laughing "you know how they are here. I'm surprised you don't have detention just from that." Derek apparently took that as a challenge. 

"Yo I don't give a FUCK if anyone hears what I say. I'm punk as hell I do whatever the fuck I want. These teachers can give me all the shit they want to I won't fucking listen cause I'm a  goddamn rebel." Derek said. 

"Mr. DiScanio, come with me please." One of the office ladies said after she heard what Derek said. 

"Fuck" Derek whispered. No one spoke until they were to the point they couldn't hear. 

"He is such an idiot." Jack said.

"Surprisingly, a bigger idiot than you." Alex said. 

"Dick." Jack said.

"Not now, you get that later." Alex winked. 

"I don't know why I'm friends with you people." Geoff said. 

"You love us, bitch." Hayley said. 

"I'm better than all of you, he loves me the most." Awsten said looking at Geoff lovingly. 

"You're wrong, he loves me the most." Jack said.

"Nah, I think he loves me the most." Hayley said, "i mean I'm his best friend." 

"He's my boyfriend." Awsten said. 

"He's my side hoe." Jack said.

"You're all wrong. He obviously loves me the most." Otto said.

"Noooo, he loves me the most." Alex said. 

"I think it's me he loves the most." Cassadee said. 

"Hey you guys should stop lying to yourselves cause he loves me the most." Rian said. Then Derek came back his face was red. 

"What happened? You look mad." Awsten said. 

"I got lunch detention for three days. And I'm not mad, Ryan was in there and he fucking talked to me." Derek said smiling widely.

"Oooooh Derek likes a ginger." Hayley said. 

"A really cute ginger." Derek said quietly.

"What?" 

"What?"

"Nevermind. Anyways Derek who does Geoff love the most?" 

"Me, duh." 

Then they started fighting over Geoff again. 

"Guys, I love you all equally. With the exception of Awsten," Geoff said, Awsten threw his fist up in victory and kissed Geoff, "and Alex." 

"Why Alex?" Jack asked. 

"Because he's hot."

"Geoff I swear. You better back off of my boyfriend." 

"Then you better back off of mine." 

Geoff and Jack had hit on the others boyfriend for the whole day. And the whole week. And the whole month. It basically wasn't gonna stop. That just made their friend circle a little more interesting. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is so weird I come up with the plot as I go, I never really had a plan so it's just kinda happening.

Geoff sat in his room, on his bed, scrolling through twitter, minding his own business when the door opened and Awsten walked in. 

"Geoff." was all Awsten said at first. 

"Awsten." Geoff said. 

"We have a problem." 

"What's that? Who is Hayley fighting this time?"

"Well, Hayley isn't fighting anyone actually." 

"Wow, that's a first." 

"I know right? But Hayley is a sad little Hayley." 

"Okay, so who do I have to fight?" 

"You are not fighting anyone. She found out that Chad was just trying to get in her pants for a bet. So Derek is gonna take care of him for us." 

"He seriously did that? She was head over heels for him, what the fuck is wrong with him?" 

"I know. But we gotta go if you wanna see this go down."

After that, Awsten and Geoff left and went to the park where they found their group of friends. 

"Damn, it took you long enough. I didn't know how much time you needed to fuck." Rian said.

"Who do you think we are? Jack and Alex?" Awsten said. 

"We prefer Jalex, thank you." Jack said. 

"Babe, what would our ship name be? We're cute enough to have one of those, right?" Geoff asked. 

"Yes were cute enough. And it's be Gawsten. I've thought about this." Awsten said. 

"Seriously?" 

"Duh, why wouldn't I think about something like that?" 

Then, they stopped as they heard Hayley and Cassadee approaching. 

"Why can't I just stay home and be depressed?" Hayley asked as she was being dragged by the arm by Cassadee. 

"Because, we wanna do something to make you happier" Cassadee said. 

"But I wanna be at home." Hayley whined. 

"No Hayley. You've been like this before and we are not letting it get as bad as it did." 

"But Cass-" 

"Hayley, stop. We want you to be happy and we are not gonna leave this park until you are. Okay?" 

Hayley opened her mouth to argue but was cut off again

"Okay?" 

Hayley sighed. 

"Okay." 

Hayley looked up at her friends and immediately attached herself to Geoff. As Chad walked up, Hayley stiffened and held onto Geoff as if he were her lifeline. 

"Why am I here?" He said, as soon as he reached the group. They all looked at him like they were trying to send him to hell. Which was exactly what they were doing. Hayley couldn't look at him, she just buried her head in Geoffs chest and silently cried. 

"We just wanna talk to you." Derek said, stepping closer to him. 

"About what?" Chad asked. They he saw Hayley and realized what this was about.

"What do you think?" 

"Look, I didn't think it would do this much to her I-" 

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you right there. She loved you. She really did. You were all she ever talked about. You're the first person she loved in this way and there is no fucking way you were stupid enough to not see it so don't pull that shit." 

Chad didn't know what to say. He started to walk closer to Hayley. Geoff pulled her closer protectively. 

"Hayley?" Chad said. He reached out to touch her shoulder but Geoff was not letting that happen. 

"Don't touch her." Geoff said. 

"Don't tell me what to do." Chad said and then he grabbed her shoulder and turned her so she'd face him. "Hayley, I'm sorry." 

"Leave her alone, you've done enough." Geoff said. 

"Why don't you just stay out of this? It has nothing to do with you." Chad said. Awsten stepped closer to Geoff. 

"She's my best friend so it had everything to do with me." 

"Just stay out of it!" 

"Don't talk to my best friend like that." Hayley said, "don't talk to any of us that way we're a bunch of crazy fucks that will beat the living shit out of you in seconds. So why don't you do all of us a favor, and leave." 

Chad just stood there, shocked. No one else really was, this was just Hayley. 

"Hayley, I'm trying to fix this-" 

"You can do that by leaving."

"Hayley-"

"Leave, Chad." 

"Hayley, please I'm-" 

"Just fucking leave!" Hayley let go of Geoff long enough to slap Chad across the face. 

"Leave." 

After that, Chad walked away. Hayley hugged Geoff again but with a smile on her face this time. 

"Okay, are you a happy Hayley now?" Cassadee asked.

"Not really happy, I feel better. I guess I'm fake happy." Hayley said. 

"Okay well now that that's done, we need to plan when we're having our super lit sleepover." Derek said. 

"How does Friday sound?" Otto asked. 

"Friday is good." Alex said for both him and Jack.

"Yep." Rian said.

"That's good." Cassadee said.

"I'm good friday." Hayley said.

"We can have it at my place. My mum is going out of town for the weekend so she won't mind." Geoff said. 

"Okay, Friday it is." Derek said.

They planned almost the whole thing that night and they all went home feeling good and Hayley was slightly less fake happy. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names in the group chat:
> 
> Steez- Derek  
> Natural Blue- Awsten  
> Kitty- Jack  
> Cassy- Cassadee  
> Ginger- Ryan  
> RiRi- Rian  
> Gassy- Alex  
> Yelyah- Hayleys  
> Dad- Geoff
> 
> I know not all of the names were in there this chapter but they will be in the future.

"Bye mum, see you next week" Geoff said as his mom put her things in her car. 

"Bye Geoff." She said, kissing him on the cheek. 

"Bye mom" Awsten said hugging her. Awsten had gotten in the habit of calling her that but she didn't mind.

"Bye Awsten, take care of Geoff for me? Please?" 

"Yes boss." 

"And Geoff, take care of Awsten." She said it more like a command that time. 

"I will." Geoff said. His mum hugged both boys and got in her car. 

"I know your friends are coming over tonight and they're probably not leaving until I get back, but please don't destroy the house, no drinking, no drugs obviously. And no sex.....Unless you have protection." 

"Dammit!" Awsten said jokingly.

"Language." 

"Sorry." 

"Do you really think we're that irresponsible?" Geoff asked.

"Yep. Now I gotta go. I'll see you next week. Love you." 

"Love you too" Awsten and Geoff said together. 

"Hurry Geoff! Get the booze!" Awsten said as Geoffs mum was pulling out of the driveway. 

"Awsten!" 

"I'm kidding!" 

And then she drove off for real. Awsten messaged all his friends in a group chat. 

 **Natural Blue:** The mother is gone you may now come over

 **Yelyah:** im omw

 **Steez:** Shit i still gotta pack

 **Natural Blue:** Well hurry up

 **Steez:** And wait

 **Natural Blue:** What?

 **Steez:** What?

 **Ottttto:** I'm leaving now

 **Kitty:** Alex and I might be late

 **Natural Blue:** Ew yalls nasty

 **Cassy:** I'm coming

 **Natural Blue:** Ew yalls nasty

 **RiRi:** That's not what she meant, idiot, we're on our way

 **Natural Blue:** Okay whores

And then, they waited. They had occupied themselves though. Awsten and Geoff were on the couch making out. They didn't even notice the door being knocked at. And they didn't notice that anyone walked inside. After about five minutes, someone finally talked. 

"So are we gonna do something productive or are we just gonna watch you two swallow each other?" Hayley said. 

"I mean it depends, what do you wanna do?" Awsten said pulling away from Geoff long enough to say that and then went back to kissing him. 

"I'm kinda enjoying this honestly. Just look at the way Awstens lips are moving, damn." Jack said biting his lip. 

"Jack I swear I will end you." Geoff said. Awsten whined and then pulled Geoffs face so he would kiss him again. 

"Can someone record this so I can watch it later?" Jack said, "I ran out of porn to jerk off to." 

"That's only when he doesn't have someone to do it for him." Alex said. Jack looked at him, grabbed his hand and shoved it down his pants.

"Jack!" 

"What? It's not like you haven't touched it. Or seen it. Or sucked it." 

Alex tried to pull his hand out of Jacks pants but Jack wouldn't let him. Alex eventually won and freed his hand. Awsten and Geoff had no clue it happened. So then, Alex and Jack started making out, and so did Rian and Cassadee. And since Hayley, Derek and Otto are all single, they just hugged each other. 

"They're being all stupid and gross. We're the real winners here. They're a bunch of losers. HUG PARTY!" Otto said. Derek and Hayley laughed. Once Awsten and Geoff pulled apart from each other, they joined Hayley Otto and Derek. And soon later so did everyone else. 

"What are we doing first? Video games or movies?" Hayley asked from the middle of the 'hug party'. 

"Video games!" Everyone said together. 

"We have to wait for everyone to get here." Awsten said. 

"But we are all here." Hayley said.

"Nope. I invited someone else." 

"Who?" 

Awsten whispered in her ear and her face lit up after what she was told. 

"Are you serious?" 

Awsten nodded. 

"Dude he's Gonna hate you." 

"Probably." 

Then, there was a knock at the door. Awsten ran to get it. Everyone followed him to see who it was. Everyone was cool with it, except for Derek. Because Ryan Scott fucking Graham walked in. 

"Awsten, come here real quick." Derek said, pulling Awsten into the hallway.

"What's up?" Awsten asked.

"Are you aware of how much I like him?" Derek whispered. 

"Yeah, why do you think I invited him?" 

"Dude you know I'm not gonna last twenty minutes without getting a boner, right?" 

"Aw dude that's gonna suck" 

"I really don't like you right now." 

"You love me." 

"I did up until right now." 

"Dammit my best friend doesn't love me anymore."

Derek hugged Awsten and said:

"I'll love you tomorrow after I leave." 

Derek slapped Awstens ass and walked back to the group.

"I saw that Derek." Geoff said.

"I don't care." He said slapping Geoffs ass too. 

Then they went on with their original plan and played video games. For four hours straight.

"Okay, now what?" Cassadee asked after they were done with the games. 

"Let's play truth or dare!" Awsten suggested. And everyone agreed except Derek for obvious reasons. 

Jack started. 

"Okay, Geoff. Truth or dare?" 

"Dare." Geoff said almost immediately. 

"Okay, umm. Kiss Alex." 

Geoff just went for it. He cupped Alex's cheek and pecked him on the lips. 

"Damn I didn't think you'd do it." Jack said. 

"Otto, truth or dare." Geoff said ignoring Jack.

"Truth." 

"What celebrity would you bang?" 

"Easy. Kellin Quinn." 

"Damn, you answered fast." 

"Ryan, truth or dare." 

"Um. Dare." 

After he said that, Derek's face went red. Really red. 

"Lick the floor." 

Ryan did it with no problem. He made a disgusted face when he looked back up though. 

"Okay, Derek, truth or dare." Ryan said.

"Dare." Derek said because he didn't wanna seem lame in front of Ryan. Ryan smirked and then gave him the dare. 

"Kiss me."

"Wh-what?" 

"You heard me." 

Derek slowly moved over to Ryan and barely pecked him on the lips. Ryan shook his head and pulled Derek closer to him. He pressed his lips to Dereks and stayed there. Derek was so red, his face was darker than Hayleys hair. When Ryan pulled away, he whispered in Dereks ear.

"You have no clue how long I've waited to do that." 

After that, Ryan and Derek sat next to each other the rest of the night. When they got tired they decided to watch a movie. They chose 'Toy Story' because it's fucking amazing, okay? They all fell asleep uncomfortably on top of each other. Once everyone was awake the next morning, Jack was the first to talk. 

"Okay, this has to happen again." 

Everyone nodded in agreement and made a plan for next Saturday. 


	22. Chapter 22

"Where's Geoff?" Hayley asked when Awsten walked into the school by himself. 

"He said he needed to go somewhere." Awsten replied.

"Where though?" Derek asked.

"He wouldn't tell me." Awsten said. 

"Why?" 

"He's probably buying me something. That's the only time he doesn't tell me something."

Hayley Awsten and Derek talked for about five more minutes until Hayley decided she was gonna bug Geoff about where he was, just as he was walking into the school with two trays full of Starbucks cups.

He walked up to his friends and handed them their coffee.

"Geoff I seriously love you so much." Hayley said taking her cup and kissing Geoff on the cheek. He wiped his cheek and said (in a baby voice): 

"Dat's gross." 

"And it's also my job" Awsten said glaring at Hayley. She shrugged and continued drinking her coffee. 

"How much did this cost?" Awsten asked Geoff.

"Too much." Was Geoffs response. 

Then the other five walked up, looking confused at first but then realized what Geoff had done. They grabbed their cups and thanked Geoff. Alex also kissed Geoff on the cheek like Hayley did, earning a glare from not only Awsten, but one from Jack too. 

Ryan walked up to the group and put his arm around Derek. Derek smiled up at him until Ryan stole his Starbucks, then he pouted and waited to get it back. 

Geoff checked his phone and saw what Hayley sent him. 

"I'm not a whore!" Geoff said loudly.

"Yes you are." Hayley said at a reasonable volume.

"How?" Geoff asked. 

"You have a boyfriend yet you hit on Alex all the time, and you just let him kiss you even though he has a boyfriend too."

"That makes him a whore too." 

"Alex isn't a whore." 

"You're a whore."

"Hoe."

"Bitch." 

"Slut." 

"Can yall stop arguing and just appreciate how cute Derek and Ryan are being right now?" Awsten asked.

Derek heard him and glared at him, blushing. 

"So are yall dating yet?" Awsten asked them. It kind of looked like it since Ryans arm was around Dereks shoulders, and Dereks arm was around Ryans waist and his head was resting on his shoulder. 

They both got really red and looked at each other. 

"Kinda." Ryan said.

"How can you kinda be dating?" Awsten asked. 

"Okay, we are dating." Derek said.

"Awwwwwww" everyone said in unison. 

Derek and Ryan both got even more red.Then  Ryan turned to Derek. 

"I gotta go, I'm on the third floor and the bell rings in one minute." Ryan said.

"Okay, bye." Derek said. Ryan kissed Derek and then walked away. 

"Awwwwwwwwww" the group said even louder. 

"Shut up." Derek said. "That's what I'm gonna do every time one of you kiss just to show you how annoying it is." 

Awsten apparently took that as a challenge. He kissed Geoff, it was short and sweet at first, and Derek did what he said he was gonna do. So Awsten decided to take it further and start literally making out with Geoff. 

"Get a room, jesus." Derek said. Then the bell rung and they all went their separate ways. Derek was walking the opposite way of everyone else. 

"Hey Derek," Awsten said from down the hallway.

Derek turned around to see what he wanted. Then, the whole group said: 

"Awwwwwwww" much louder than all the times the did before. Derek flipped them off and they all continued to their classes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's lots of glaring going on in this chapter. Also this story is almost over, I plan on writing about 10 more chapter's and then it'll be done.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hayley?" Geoff picked up his phone.

"Geoff, you and Awsten need to get to Dereks as soon as you can." Hayley said quickly in a panicked voice. 

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'll explain when you get here please just hurry up." 

And with that Hayley hung up. Geoff was obviously very worried so he rushed to get his boyfriend.

"Babe, we gotta go." Geoff said to Awsten who was half asleep on the couch. 

"Why?" Awsten asked. 

"Hayley just called and she said we need to be at Dereks like now. She sounded like really panicked so we gotta go."

"Okay. Let's go." 

Awsten and Geoff walked out to the car and got in. Geoff sped the whole way to Dereks house. They got there and literally ran inside. They didn't even knock, they just walked right in. They saw Derek passed out on the couch with a bloody face. Next to him was Ryan who seemed to be very pissed. Jack and Alex were on the chair with worried expressions. Otto and Rian sat on the floor by the couch. Hayley and Cassadee came from upstairs carrying medical supplies. 

"Hayley, do you care to explain what happened?" Awsten asked when she put all the stuff down.

"Ryan?" Hayley said, cleaning the blood off of Dereks face. 

"Well," Ryan started, "Derek and I were on a date. We were just minding our own business and then out of nowhere, these assholes come and start beating Derek up. So I kinda freaked out and I grabbed his hand and pulled him out and we started running. They caught up and threw Derek on the ground and just beat him. One of them was holding me back so I couldn't get to him. When they got done he was completely knocked out so I carried him to my car and i called Hayley here we are." 

"Can you explain to us what these assholes looked like?" Alex asked.

"One of them was a girl. She was honestly really pretty. She had purple and green hair and a nose ring. And there was a guy. He had a fuckboy haircut, and his hair was almost black and he had gauges." Ryan explained. 

Then everyone but Ryan and Derek said simultaneously: "Matt and Maria"

"Who are Matt and Maria?" Ryan asked.

"Maria is my ex and Matt is her boyfriend that she cheated on me with." Awsten explained. 

"Ever since we caught that bitch cheating, her and her dumbass boyfriend have been coming at us." Hayley said.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked. 

"After Awsten broke up with Maria, her and Matt have been pretty much picking us off one by one. First it was Awsten. Then Geoff. Now Derek. Who knows who's gonna be next." Jack said. 

"Why would they do that? Is there a particular  reason?" 

"Because they're fucking pricks."

"We need to show them not to mess with us," Awsten said "but none if us are intimidating or strong enough." 

Then Alex, Jack, and Rian and Cassadee all looked at each other. 

"Zack." They all said together. 

"Who is Zack?" Otto asked. 

"He's a friend of ours. He plays bass in our band. And he is fucking ripped. He works out three days a week and runs everyday. He's so strong and he knows how to make people scared. He's the reason the three of us even got through middle school." Alex explained.

"I'll call him." Jack said. He got out his phone and called Zack. Jack put it on speaker and he answered on the fifth ring.

"Hey Jack." Zack said.

"Hey baby, can you help us out?" Jack said. 

"I sure can. What do you need sweetie?" 

"Well there's this dude that's a huge dick and him and his girlfriend keep beating up my friends. So I was wondering if you could just scared them off for us?  Since you're all strong and stuff."

"I can do that. Just tell me when and where." 

"Thank you babe." 

"You're welcome princess."

"I love you." Jack said very dramatically. 

"I love you too." Zack chuckled and hung up. 

"Well that's taken care of." Alex said. 

Derek started to stir and he opened his eyes slowly. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Why are you guys here?" Derek asked. 

"I mean, every time this happened before we were all there, so why should it be different this time?" Hayley said. 

"You right. Where's Ryan?" 

"I'm right here." Ryan said walking over to Derek. Derek held is arms out like a child and Ryan sat next to him so they could cuddle. 

"You okay baby?" Ryan asked softly. 

"My head hurts." Derek said burying his face in Ryans neck. 

"Derek, we got everything worked out." Cassadee said. 

"What do you mean?" He asked. 

"About Matt and Maria. Do you remember our friend Zack?" 

"The super buff one?" 

"Yep. He won't beat Matt up because Zack is a sweetheart, but he is gonna scare them off so they don't mess with any of us anymore."

"Good." Derek said. 

Then they all just hung out and talked. It was fun but there was a weird feeling in the air. Geoff could feel it. He knew things were too good for too long. Something bad was bound to happen sooner or later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet baby jesus I have posted in so long. But hey I'm back so yay I guess. Anyways I have the rest of this fic planned out so it won't be very long until it's done. Get ready my dudes. This shit is gonna get intense.


	24. Chapter 24

"Babe I'm leaving I'll be back later." Awsten said starting to walk out the front door. 

"Where are you going?" Geoff asked before he could leave. 

"Alex and I are hanging out for a little bit." 

"Okay, I love you." 

"I love you too baby, I'll be back soon." 

Awsten walked over to Geoff, who was on the couch, and leaned down and pecked him on the lips. He then walked out the door and got in Alex's car. 

*************

"Ooh, like that color." Alex said. 

"I do too, but I'm kinda tired of blue altogether. I need something new." Awsten said.

He ended up deciding what he wanted and they went to Alex's house. 

**************

"Ow! You got it in my eye!" Alex said loudly, reaching for a towel to wipe his eye. 

"Sorry, your eye got in my way." Awsten replied. 

"Fucking dick." Alex muttered chuckling. 

***************

"Well, we're done." Awsten said. 

"Damn, we look hot as hell." Alex said. 

"Fuck yeah we do." Awsten said, "I gotta tell Geoff i won't be coming back tonight and I'll blame it all on you." 

"Wow, thanks." 

"You're welcome." 

**the next day*** 

"Holy shit!" Derek said loudly when Awsten and Alex walked into the school. 

"Awsten, baby what did you do?" Jack asked. 

"Alex, my love, why?" Geoff asked. 

"I don't know about any of you, but I love everything that's happening right now." Otto said. 

"Me too man." Hayley said.

"I think I did a pretty good job." Alex said admiring his work on Awsten's head. 

"You really did, especially for it being your first time dying anyone's hair." Awsten said. 

Awsten had dyed Alex's hair a darker brown than it was before and Alex dyed Awsten's hair a light purple. 

After a few minutes of discussion, Rian and Cassadee walked up to the group, and they did not look happy with each other. 

"Do you want to check my messages? I can assure you that there is nothing there. You can look through every fucking conversation on my phone, I'm not lying to you." Cassadee said angrily.

"I asked you earlier to look at your messages and you didn't let me, you had some time to get rid of whatever it is you're hiding." Rian said. 

"Here," Cassadee threw her phone at Rian, "read them. And I didn't get rid of anything." 

"Who is Mike?" Rian asked. 

"Mike and I work together." 

"At your job, or in your bed?" 

"Oh my fucking God, Rian, grow up."

"Oh! Mike loves you. Oh! That's even better, you love him too! How great is that?" Rian handed Cassadee's phone back. 

"Am I not allowed to be friends with guys without me being a slut?" 

"I never said that-" 

"Well that's what you're implying! Sorry guys, I can't be friends with any of you anymore and I guess I don't love any of you anymore just to make my lovely boyfriend happy." Cassadee said, a big fake smile on her face the whole time. 

"What boyfriend?" Rian said. 

"R-Rian-" 

"I'm sorry Cass, I just don't think I can believe you. I mean you just handed the evidence right to me. I have to break up with you." Rian's eyes were rimmed with tears and Cassadee had tears streaming down her face at this point. 

All Cassadee did was nod and then she walked away. Rian walked away in the opposite direction. 

After a few minutes of silence, Jack spoke. 

"I'm gonna go find Rian." 

"I'll look for Cass." Hayley said. 

That day was a pretty weird one. They all met up at lunch and discussed the situation with Rian and Cassadee. 

"I couldn't find him, and he wasn't in third period." Jack said. 

"I couldn't find Cass either. And she wasn't in second." Hayley said.

"This isn't good guys. They're the only sane couple in our friend group." Otto said.

"We at least need them on good terms. If they don't get along were gonna fall apart, I mean they're the ones that keep us from killing each other." Derek said. 

"Let's do this, Alex, Derek, Ryan, Otto and I can go to Rian's after school and talk to him." Jack said. 

"And me, Geoff, and Awsten can go talk to Cass." Hayley said. 

"Let's do it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet yall weren't expecting that. Anyways, it may or may not get worse. But trust me on this, there will be a happy ending for everyone, for you, for me, for Awsten, for Lord Jesus himself. It'll be great, I promise.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ottttto:** Alex, me Derek and Ryan are at Rian's, where are you? 

 **Kitty:** We're almost there calm your tits 

 **Ottttto:** I wasn't asking you, Jack, I was asking Alex

 **Kitty:** He's driving you idiot

Otto put his phone down and turned to Derek. 

"I'm worried about him." Otto said. 

"I think we all are. I mean they've been together for almost four years." Derek said. 

"When did they meet?" Ryan asked. 

"7th grade. That's when we all met, except for Geoff, of course. But they were best friends through all of 7th and 8th grade and they started dating freshmen year."

"Damn. And it's just over? Out of nowhere?" 

"I guess. From my understanding, they were doing just fine. I thought they were okay. I guess not." Otto said.

"They picked the worst time to break up. I mean, it's halfway through our senior year, this is when we all need each other the most with all the extra stress put on us, I mean thinking about what we're gonna do after school and college, it's a lot to think about and it's stressful, and them breaking up on top of that, it must suck." Derek said. 

"They need to at least stay friends, I mean, if either of them leave our group we'll all fall apart and that's the last thing we need." Otto said. 

Their discussion was cut short by Alex knocking on Otto's car window. 

Otto, Derek, and Ryan climbed out of the car and walked up to the front door. Jack knocked, a few moments later Rian's mom opened the door. 

"He's not okay, he needs you guys right now. He's in his room," was all she said at first, "You guys can go on up but can I talk to you for a minute Alex?" 

"Of course." Alex said. Rian's mom moved aside to let everyone in, she closed the door behind Alex while Jack led everyone to Rian's room. 

"He won't talk to me, do you know what happened?" She asked once everyone was upstairs. 

"Him and Cass broke up." Alex said. 

"Why? What happened?" 

"Apparently she cheated or something?" 

"That doesn't seem like Cassadee, I just can't imagine her doing something like that." 

"It is very uncharacteristic of her. But I did watch it happen, so I don't know." 

"Call me when you figure it out. I don't know how I'll be able to help him if I don't know what's wrong."

"I will." 

"Thanks hun. You should probably go see him. Seeing you might make him feel better." She winked and Alex walked up the stairs and went into to Rian's room. 

Rian was on his bed, Jack was laying on top of him, Derek was sitting in the chair by Rian's desk, and Ryan was standing by Derek.

"Jack, get off of him." Alex said laughing at his boyfriend. 

"No! I'm giving him my love and comfort." Jack said.

"That doesn't look very loving or comfortable." Ryan said. 

"Nobody was talking to you, you stupid ginger." 

"Rude." 

"Jack, that's not how you comfort people, you're crushing him, get your fat ass up." Alex said. 

Jack sighed and got up. He settled for just sitting next to Rian. 

"Okay Rian. Sit up, let Aunt Alex comfort you." Alex said. Rian slowly sat up, he looked like shit. His eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with tears. There were dark bags under his eyes. It hasn't even been a full day and he was already falling apart. 

Alex sat down on the bed and stretched his arms out. Rian didn't say anything and just hugged him. Alex felt Rian's tears hit his shirt. They sat like that for almost 15 minutes. Rian pulled away and sat up. 

"Do you wanna talk about it? It might make you feel better." Alex said softly. Rian nodded. 

"I don't know why she did it. Everything was fine, we were fine. I thought everything was going perfectly. I didn't even do anything wrong, it's not like I was a bad boyfriend, I wasn't. And why now? Why now when we already had plans for the future? And when we almost made it to four fucking years? What did I do wrong?" Rian said "we were gonna live together. I mean, we were looking at apartments just a few weeks ago. And she said that we would help each other write songs. And we could travel together. But I guess not. It's all just gone." Rian was crying again at this point. "It hasn't even been a day and I'm already lost. I love her so much. I guess she doesn't love me anymore. The last thing I ever wanted to happen is happening. I never wanted to lose her and I did and I don't know what to do." By now, Rian was sobbing. He collapsed into Alex and held onto him tighter than he ever did before. 

"We're gonna get this worked out Rian, I promise." Alex said. 

"So did she and look where that got us." 

*************

"Let Hayley know we're on our way." Geoff said to Awsten as they pulled out of the driveway. Awsten pulled out his phone and texted Hayley. 

 **Natural Blue:**  HAYLEY WE'RE ON OUR WAY TO YOUR HOUSE

 **Yelyah:**  okay, also I don't think that name is appropriate anymore, considering your purple now

 **Natural Blue:** You right you right

 **Natural Blue:** OMG I THOUGHT OF A PERFECT NAME

_Natural Blue has changed their name to Felony Steve_

**Felony Steve:** Much better. 

 **Yelyah:**  just let me know when you're here

 **Felony Steve:**  WE'RE HERE BITCH

Geoff stopped in front of Hayley's house and waited. She walked out of the front door and ran to the car.  

"What was going on in that group chat? I felt my phone buzz like fifty times." Geoff said when Hayley got in the car. 

"Oh Awsten has a new name now." Hayley said. 

"You're not a natural blue anymore?" 

"Does my hair look blue to you?" Awsten asked. 

"Shut up. What's your new name?" Geoff asked. 

"Felony Steve." Awsten said.

"Felony Steve?" Geoff asked. 

"Felony Steve." Hayley said. 

"Well that seems like a reasonable name," Geoff said, "let's go losers, we're here." 

Geoff parked on the side of the road in front of Cassadee's house. They walked up to the door, Awsten knocked. Cassadee's dad opened the door. 

"Is Cass here?" Hayley asked. 

"Yeah, she's in her room." He said. He moved aside to let them in. 

Hayley led Awsten and Geoff down the hallway to Cassadee's room. Hayley knocked on her door softly. She didn't wait for a reply, she just walked right in. Cassadee was sitting on her bed, leaning against the wall. She looked almost as bad as Rian. Her hair was messy, her make up was dripping down her face, her eyes were red from crying. Cassadee looked up and made grabby hands for Hayley. Hayley sat down on Cassadee's bed and hugged her. Awsten sat on the chair in the corner and Geoff sat on his lap. 

"Well are you gonna explain what happened? That's kind of why we're here." Hayley said softly. 

"Okay, well Rian picked me up from work and he saw me hug Mike when I walked out. He thought that me and Mike had something going on and he just went off on me. He didn't even let me explain, he still doesn't get it. Mike and I have been friends for about a year now, so we know each other pretty well at this point. His girlfriend broke up with him and left him alone in their house. She left him with three dogs and she stopped paying rent and she took his money. So I was just trying to be there for him. He was sad and you guys know that I can't handle when someone I care about is sad. The other day he told me all of this so I obviously comforted him. And when I told him that I loved him, I didn't mean that I was  _in_ love with him. I just meant that I love him as my friend. I love him the same way I love Awsten or Geoff. But I don't love anyone the way I love Rian. He just doesn't understand that. And I don't know how to make him understand that. He just thinks that I cheated because he didn't let me explain. I would never ever even think about cheating on him. I love him way too much to ever do something like that to him. And to all of us, I mean we're all gonna fall apart after this, and we all know it. Because I know Rian well enough to know that he won't do anything about it. He's always gonna think that I cheated on him. Even though I didn't." Cassadee had tears rolling down her face by now, "you know, me and Rian had so many plans. And I was one hundred percent serious about all of it. We were gonna live together, we were looking at apartments like two weeks ago. And we were gonna write songs together and travel together. But now none of that is gonna happen. All because he will never give me the chance to explain anything. I'm pretty sure I lost him forever." 

"Cass, we promise you that it will be okay. We promise," Hayley said, "Right guys?" 

"Yep" Awsten said, Geoff nodded in agreement. 

"I really wish i could believe you." Cassadee said. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my dudes, I'm planning on finishing this fic before February. I'll probably fail but I'm going to try and that's all that really matters, right?


	26. Chapter 26

It had been almost a month since Rian and Cassadee broke up. And nothing was the same.

Alex and Jack only ever talked to each other. Rian hardly ever even came to school. Hayley only hung out with Cassadee, Awsten and Geoff. Derek only talked to Ryan and Otto. Everything was different now and no one could do anything about it. Geoff barley even got to see Awsten anymore because he had moved back in with his mom. 

_**flashback**_

_It had been pouring rain the whole weekend, so Awsten and Geoff were inside, cuddling on the couch, watching the second season of Stranger Things. There was a loud knock on the door. Neither Awsten or Geoff acknowledged that there was someone outside in the rain._

_"I guess I'll just get that then!" Geoff's mom said coming down the stairs. She opened the door and started talking._

_"Awsten, sweetie, someone is here to see you." Geoff's mom said. Awsten looked confused but got up anyways. He walked over to the door, Geoff followed him. Awsten stopped at the door and Geoff wrapped his arms around Awsten's waist._

_"M-mom?" Awsten stuttered._

_"Awsten, I am so so sorry for kicking you out. I feel absolutely terrible. I've missed you so much these past six months. The house has just seemed so empty without you. I want you to come back and live with me. If you don't want to, I understand completely. But if you ever want to come back, the door is always open."_

_"Let me get this straight, you kick me out when I tell you I have a boyfriend because you hate gays or some shit, then I hear nothing from you for six months while I'm living with my very amazing boyfriend and his very amazing mom, and then you come out of nowhere with some apology and you expect me to just come back to you? I don't fucking think so." Awtsen said._

_"Language Awsten." Geoff's mom said from the kitchen._

_"Sorry mom." Awsten replied._

_"Did you just call her mom?" Awsten's mom asked._

_"Yes I did."_

_"Has she been a good mom?"_

_Geoff's mom walked back in and stood next to Awsten._

_"She's been the best." Awsten said, kissing her on the cheek._

_"Good. As long as someone is taking care of you."_

_"I have two people taking care of me."_

_"So do I." Geoff's mom said._

_"I should probably get going. I still have to go shopping for Gracie's birthday." Awsten's mom said._

_"Wait, is Gracie in town?" Awsten asked excitedly._

_"She will be tomorrow."_

_"Who's Gracie?" Geoff asked._

_"My sister. I haven't seen her in like a year. Do you mind if I come by the house and see her tomorrow?"_

_"Of course you can, you don't have to ask."_

_"Can Geoff come too?"_

_"Of course he can."_

_"Well, then I guess we'll see you tomorrow."_

_"I guess you will. Thank you for taking care of him and for being a better mother than me. Really, thank you." Awsten's mom said to Geoff's mom._

_"Well thank you for raising an amazing son." Geoff's mom said._

_"Well, I guess I should go. Bye Awsten."_

_"Wait," Awsten said, "I will move back in, just give me a couple weeks, and also when this happens you're gonna have to understand that I'm gonna be here like all the time, mostly at night probably, I can't sleep without him so I'll be here a lot."_

_**end of flashback**_

Awsten and Geoff got to school and immediately saw Hayley and Cassadee. They walked up to them and started talking about random shit like they always do. Then they noticed Ryan and Otto walking in their direction. They were confused but went with it anyways. As they got closer they noticed they were both crying. 

"Have any of you seen Derek?" Ryan asked. 

"No, why?" Hayley said. 

"Fuck." Ryan said. "Last night he texted me and told me that he loved me and if I didn't see him again, not to worry I don't know what happened I'm freaking out I don't know what to do." Ryan was sobbing at this point, and everyone was crying. Awsten walked over to Ryan and put his hands on his shoulders. 

"Look at me." Awsten said, Ryan did as he was told. "We will find him. I know of every single place he could be and I will not stop until we find him, I will look until the day I die if I have to, I swear, we're gonna find him." 

Alex, Jack and Rian then walked up to the group, wondering what was going on. Otto explained the whole thing.

"Okay guys. We all need to promise right now that we are together for good now, and we're not gonna break off like we did. We can't let that happen. Especially not now. We're gonna find Derek and he's gonna be okay and then everything will go back to normal and we'll all be okay." Awsten said. 

"Well. Do you promise?" Awsten asked.

"Yes" everyone said in unison. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know a while ago I said I was gonna write like 10 more chapters. Well that's not true, I'm a huge liar. There are only two more chapters left and then it's done forever.


	27. Chapter 27

Awsten had taken the group of friends to everywhere Derek could've been. He was nowhere to be found. 

"Fuck," Ryan said, falling on the ground, "what if he's not okay, what if he's hurt or he left i-" 

"Stop it Ryan, we don't know anything, don't start assuming stuff," Awsten said. Ryan wiped the tears from his eyes and stayed quiet. "I don't know where else he would be. That's literally everywhere we've ever been together." 

No one said anything for a solid five minutes. Then Otto's eyes lit up. 

"Awsten, the woods." Otto said. Awsten seemed to understand because his face did the same thing Otto's did. 

"Let's go guys." Awsten said. Everyone got in their respective cars and they made their way to the woods. 

When they arrived Awsten and Otto had to stop so they could figure out where they needed to go. 

"Okay, it's really dark in the woods, so stay close together, me and Awsten will have the flashlights on our phones on in the front, we all need to stay together if we want to find Derek. And whoever is walking in the back should probably have a light on too, you'll understand what I mean when we get in there." Otto said. Everyone nodded and they made their way into the woods.

When Otto said it was dark, he wasn't kidding. They could hardly see in there without the lights. After about ten minutes of walking, the group approached a big dark bush that seemed to have light on the other side. Awsten and Otto looked at each other and nodded, they pulled open some of the branches as they heard a scream from the other side of the bush. Ryan ran through it, along with everyone else. They entered a big circular opening that was filled with light and flowers and it was so pretty. Until they saw a shirtless, blood covered Derek lying on the ground crying, and a laughing Matt and Maria standing above him. 

"What the fuck?" Alex said, everyone looked pissed. Geoff was literally holding Hayley back so she didn't kill anyone. 

"Hey Awsten, how have you been?" Maria said.

"What the fuck are you doing? What's your goal here?" Awsten said completely ignoring her question. 

"Well, we're not really trying to kill him, but we want him very close to death. He was always my least favorite of your friends. Honestly, he deserves to die but I'm not gonna do that." 

Alex nudged Jack and whispered something in his ear. Then, they both bolted out of the woods. 

"God dammit." Awsten said. Ryan had clearly had enough of this talking. He looked over at Matt who was standing over Derek, as if he were blocking him. 

Ryan ran towards him, trying to get to Derek. But before he could, Matt punched him right in the face making him fall to the ground. He crawled over to Derek. 

"Derek, baby are you okay?" Ryan said, pulling Derek into his arms. 

"No, everything hurts, they're gonna kill me Ryan." Derek said. 

Ryan stayed on the ground with Derek holding him protectively. 

"Geoff let me go." Hayley said struggling to get out of his grip.

"No, you're not killing anyone today." Geoff said. 

"I'm not gonna kill her, I'm just gonna hurt her." 

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise, let me go." 

"Okay."

Geoff let go of Hayley and she ran right up to Maria. She knocked her on the ground and kept punching her right in her ugly face. Maria screamed and Matt started to run towards her. But before he could get to her Alex and Jack returned with Zack.

"He's right there Zack! Get him!" Jack said. 

Zack ran up to Matt and punched him right in his ugly face a lot like Hayley was doing to Maria. Everyone was yelling. Eventually, zack and Hayley stopped. They stopped fighting and they got up. Awsten was holding onto Geoff, Alex was holding onto Jack. And they didn't realize it, but Cassadee was holding onto Rian. Rian and Cassadee looked at each other and smiled. They pressed their lips together, still smiling. 

"So, does this make you my girlfriend again?" Rian asked only loud enough for her to hear.

"I was hoping." Cassadee said. 

Rian smiled and kissed her again. 

"I feel bad for hurting him but I also don't feel bad." Zack said before hugging Jack and Alex and then leaving. 

"Don't fuck with us again. I told you, we're crazy. And if you mess with us one more time, then we'll go completely insane." Awsten said. 

***a few days later***

"Ryan?" Awsten said picking up his phone. 

"Hey, Derek is able to leave the hospital today and he wants us all to hang out, so where we going?" Ryan said. 

"We'll talk in the group chat." 

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Awsten hung up his phone and went to the group chat. 

** Felony Steve: **  BITCHES

** Dad: **  I'm not a bitch

** Felony Steve:  ** You're my bitch 

** Felony Steve:  ** Anyways

** Felony Steve:  ** Derek is about to get out of the hospital and he wants to hang out so who's house is it gonna be this time?

** Dad:  ** Chez moi

** Felony Steve:  ** Oh my God Geoff for the last time we don't understand French

** Dad:  ** Je suis dèsolè. My house.

** Yelyah:  ** im omw

** Cassy:  ** Rian I'm coming to pick you up

** RiRi:  ** Ig  that means I'm coming

** Ginger:  ** I gotta pick up Derek then we'll be there

** Gassy:  ** Jack and I will be there 

** Kitty:  ** We might be late tho

** Felony Steve:  ** Yalls is nasty

** Kitty:  ** You're just jealous I get more dick than you

** Otttto:  ** I'm on my way 

** Felony Steve:  ** Shut up Jack I get a decent amount of dick 

**Dad:** Shut up Awtsen  


** Steez:  ** Did  you guys just plan to hang out with me without actually telling me where we're hanging out?

** Felony Steve:  ** Ye s but I swear it's because we love you

** Steez:  ** Whatever 

** Steez:  ** Fuck you guys

They all hung out and the ended up staying over night again. They were back to normal and everything was okay. 

***graduation day*** 

They did it. They all made it through high school no matter how much shit they had to go through to get there. They all had their diplomas and they were doing fine. Everything was fine. 

"Bitches get over here and take a picture with me!" Awsten said. On one side of him was Derek, next to Derek was Ryan, next to Ryan was Otto. On the other side of Awsten was Geoff, next to Geoff was Hayley, next to Hayley was Cassadee and next to her was Rian. They all had stupidly big smiles on their faces but they had a perfectly good reason to be smiling like that. 

Everything worked out just fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. so I know I said it would be done by February, but I'm a huge liar. But it's almost done. One more chapter. I was gonna try to make it more and more sad but I started this over a year ago and I wanna finish it. It'll be over soon my dudes, get ready.


	28. Chapter 28

*eight years after graduation*

After the group of friends graduated high school, life went amazingly for everyone. 

Awsten, Otto, and Geoff started a band called Waterparks  (also know as gods favorite band). Alex, Jack, Rian, and Zacks band, All Time Low was super popular and they were fucking amazing, literally the best band ever. Derek and Ryan started a band called State Champs, Hayley started a band called Paramore and Cassadee was in a band called Hey Monday but the band broke up and she started making country music. Geoff, Hayley, Derek, and Ryan all went to college together while everyone else was focused on music. And even now, they're all still friends. 

************

"Holy shit I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm getting married oh my god." Awsten said. 

"Man, marriage is great, it's so much better than just dating." Rian said. He married Cassadee about a year before Awsten asked Geoff to marry him. 

"I believe you man. I just can't believe it's actually happening. And oh my God the fans are gonna lose their shit." 

"Alex I swear to God if you don't stop moving." Cassadee said while she was straightening Alex's hair. 

"You're pulling it." Alex whined.

"Because you're moving you fucking idiot." Cassadee said. 

"Cass! It hurts!" 

"Then stop moving!" 

Alex stayed quiet and stopped moving. 

Awsten got his suit on and fixed his hair. He was ready. 

**in the other room**

"Geoff! You need to stop I'm trying to make you beautiful!" Hayley said chasing Geoff around the room with eyeliner in her hand. 

"It's not 2007!" Geoff shouted. 

"Fuck you!" 

Hayley put the eyeliner down and moved to the mirror to fix her dress. It was knee length, it was white with pastel pink flowers covering it. (Cassadee was wearing the same thing but the colors were inverted). Geoff helped her pick it out because she helped him pick his suit. 

Geoff had his suit on and he was struggling to tie his tie considering he was shaking. A lot. 

"Come here." Hayley said. Geoff walked over to her. She tied his tie for him and stepped back to look at him. He was wearing a black blazer with a lavender shirt on (he didn't know but Awsten was basically wearing the same thing). 

"You look great, bitch." Hayley said. 

"Thanks whore, so do you." Geoff said. 

"Yeah yall look great and stuff but have you  _seen_ Derek?" Ryan said. Derek was just wearing a normal suit but Ryan still thought he looked absolutely amazing. 

"I bet Awsten looks better." Geoff said smiling to himself

**a few hours later**

Awsten and Geoff were officially married. They were off taking pictures while everyone else was distracted. Awsten cupped Geoffs face and kissed him. They were both smiling into the kiss. 

"You're my husband now." Awsten said, still smiling as he pulled away. 

"You're my husband now." Geoff said, also smiling. 

"I love you, Geoff." 

"I love you too, Awsten." 

*******************

"Hey everyone shut the Fuck up I'm gonna sing a song for Geoff." Awsten said into the microphone. He sat on a stool and pulled his guitar into his lap. He played a few notes and then began singing. 

"Light us up until we pop

I wanna burn bright 'til we're not

Let's keep each other safe from the world

I'll be your optimistic black hole

Full of love I can't control

Let's keep each other safe from the world

From the world

Happy birthday, Merry Christmas

To the one I call my missus

I'm leaving you love notes in the kitchen that say it all

I know you said to mind my business

But Cupid sent me on a mission

That's got me sitting, wishing, waiting for your call

Let's be lucky people, you and me

My hourglass is in your hands

You've got my time, you are my plans

Let's keep each other safe from the world

You've got me writing sappy songs

I used to laugh at on my own

Let's keep each other safe from the world

Because I know it's hard to let yourself be fine

When we carry 'round our worried flurried minds

But I'll let go if you do too

Happy birthday, Merry Christmas

To the one I call my missus

I'm leaving you love notes in the kitchen that say it all

I know you said to mind my business

But Cupid sent me on a mission

That's got me sitting, wishing, waiting for your call

Let's be lucky people, you and me

My common sense is powerless

And I'm convinced that you have

Caught me, luck is just the half of it

The better half of me that I couldn't quit

'Cause now I'm flying 'cross the country

More than monthly for you

You've got me more than clumsy

But you're my yellow lovely

Happy birthday, Merry Christmas

To the one I call my missus

I'm leaving you love notes in the kitchen that say it all

I know you said to mind my business

But Cupid sent me on a mission

That's got me sitting, wishing, waiting for your call." 

Awsten finished and Geoff was basically in tears. Geoff walked over to Awsten. Awsten stood up and put his guitar down.

"That was amazing babe." Geoff said kissing Awsten.

"Thanks love." 

******************** 

Awsten was back at the microphone because there was one more thing he needed to say. 

"Listen up yall, I need my bitches, Hayley, Derek, Ryan, Otto, Jack, Alex, Rian, and Cass to come with me and Geoff." 

Everyone followed Awsten into the hallway where Geoff was waiting. 

"Fuck I forgot someone. Hold on." Awsten said.

He came back like 30 seconds later with Gracie.

"We're taking a picture and yall can't get out of it." Awsten said. 

Gracie took the picture and noticed that Jack looked super uneasy. 

"You alright Jack?" She said. 

"Uh, yeah, uh, I, um, I'm fine." He said faking a smile. Pretty much everyone knew what was going on other than Alex. 

Everyone but Jack and Alex left to go where everyone else was. 

"What's wrong babe?" Alex asked concerned. 

"Come with me." Jack said grabbing Alex's hand. Jack pulled Alex back into the room and walked over to the microphone. The group of friends were all standing in the front with their phones out considering they knew what was going on. 

"I know that today is supposed to be about Awsten and Geoff but I just want to say something real quick. Alex, I love you so much. You have made my life better the second you came into it and I can't thank you enough for that. And I don't think I could possibly be any happier, unless you say yes." Jack got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket. "So, will you marry me?" Jack was shaking. He was pretty terrified that Alex would say no.

"Yes. Yes of course." Alex said. Jack stood up with the biggest smile on his face. Alex cupped his face and kissed him. 

Of course, their friends were being absolutely ridiculous and they were yelling and screaming out of excitement. Jack put the simple gold band on Alex's hand and kissed him again. 

"You're next, Derek!" Hayley screamed. Derek got really red and just smiled and shook his head. Ryan did the same and kissed Derek on the cheek. That night was a pretty damn good night. 

****************

It was about 2 am and Awsten and Geoff had just gotten back to their house. They were in bed, just laying there holding each other like they had done so many times before. 

"Geoff?" Awsten said.

"Yes Awsten?" Geoff said. 

"How long do you think we're Gonna be together?" 

"Forever. That's what I'm hoping anyways." 

"That's a long time. But I hope we make it."

"We will. I promise baby." 

***************

Everyone had good lives. Everything was going great and they were all so unbelievably happy. 

Nothing could go wrong. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I really hope yall liked it and I'm sorry it took so long for me to finish this no matter how trash the whole story is. It's been fun to write but there's still stuff I gotta edit throughout the chapters so by the end of the day, the story will be perfected! Anyways i really hope yall liked it and prepare for some one shots that will not have any sadness whatsoever. They'll all be absolutely ridiculous like this whole story. Thank you for reading!  
> Also I know Lucky People is used in like every Waterparks story but I don't give a shit that song is perfect and I will use it in every single thing I write.


End file.
